Dream
by KimSora94
Summary: [BONUS STORY UP] Chanyeol, penulis lagu yg terinspirasi saat melihat sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun berpacaran dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Setengah jijik (dan setengahnya lagi ia memimpikannya) ia membuat lagu itu, bagaimana jika lagu itu berbalik dan menjadi senjata makan tuan saat seorang pengacara kesepian menggombalinya menggunakan lagu itu? Chanyeol X KRIS! KRISYEOL! RnR please...
1. Dream

**Tittle : Dream**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Character : Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Bae Suzy, and more to come**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance gagal**

 **Warning(s) : typo, romance gagal buahahhaha dan hal aneh lainnya**

 **Disclaimer : hanya plot yang saya miliki... yang lainnya, milik masing-masing XDD**

* * *

 **Dream**

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan _sweater_ rajut berwarna putih menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja rendah di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari sinar temaram panggung mini tepat di depan meja tempat ia duduk.

Ia tampak menikmati suara dua penyanyi berlawanan jenis kelamin yang sedang berduet di atas panggung mini di sebuah cafè yang tampak nyaman serta romantis. Musik pengiring duet tersebut membuat suasana _jamming session_ di hari itu benar-benar terasa romantis dan cocok dengan para pasangan yang memang sebagian besar memenuhi cafè itu.

Lelaki itu tampak menghela nafasnya merasakan atmosfer romantis yang menguar kuat dari arah belakangnya. Sungguh miris, batin lelaki jangkung itu. Mereka berpasangan sedangkan ia terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat opresif alias suasana romantis yang begitu pekat, tambah lelaki itu dalam hatinya.

Yap, dari semua pengunjung _jamming session_ kali itu, mungkin hanya lelaki itu yang dengan hati sekuat baja datang tanpa pasangan. Tersesat di antara para pasangan yang memenuhi sudut cafè, kalimat itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan lelaki itu.

" Selamat datang kepada semua pengunjung Clair de Lune malam ini, saya dan gadis cantik di sebelah saya ini, akan menemani anda sekalian dalam acara _jamming session_ kali ini. Lagu yang baru saja kami perdengarkan kepada anda sekalian adalah lagu dari _Ulala Session_ yang berjudul _Love Fiction_. Setelah ini kami berdua akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar spesial, silahkan menikmati."

Petikan melodi awalan lagu dari gitar elektrik yang dimainkan oleh _band_ pengiring membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi menumpukan dagunya di atas meja, duduk lebih tegak meski salah satu tangannya tidak berpindah dari dagunya.

Si penyanyi pria tampak melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil kepada si lelaki jangkung. Tampak main-main sebenarnya, tetapi si lelaki jangkung itu tampak membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh kegugupan.

 ** _yeppeune oneuldo eojemankeum_**

 _You are beautiful just as you were yesterday_

Baru satu baris lagu itu dinyanyikan, si lelaki jangkung itu merasa kursi di hadapannya ditarik dan seseorang duduk di atasnya dengan suara yang dibuat seminimal mungkin. Ia tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan si pendatang baru, meskipun sesaat ia bertanya dalam hati kenapa bisa si pendatang baru itu duduk di meja yang sebelumnya telah secara khusus di reservasi untuk dirinya seorang oleh sang pemilik cafè.

 ** _ani oneureun deo yeppeojyeonne_**

 _No, you're more beautiful than you were yesterday_

 ** _ireon mareul hal ttaemada neoneun_**

 _When I say something like this – You always_

 ** _mot deureun cheok neul ttan yaegireul hae_**

 _change subjects pretending you didn't hear anything_

" _You look so beautiful_."

Bisikan lirih itu terdengar jelas di sela pergantian _verse_ si penyanyi laki-laki, namun si lelaki jangkung itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan darimana asal bisikan itu.

Sesaat ia berpikir,' paling-paling hanya pengunjung cafè yang mencoba menggombali pasangannya.'

Setelah itu iapun kembali berfokus pada suara manis si penyanyi wanita yang mulai menyanyikan bagiannya.

 ** _eojen neomu joheun kkumeul kkwosseo_**

 _I had really sweet dreams yesterday_

Si lelaki ber- _sweater_ putih itu tersenyum tipis menikmati suara manis milik si penyanyi wanita. Dalam hati ia memuji penyanyi wanita pilihan si penyanyi pria yang sesungguhnya adalah sahabat seperjuangannya semenjak mereka masih bocah penuh ingus dan kedekilan. Suara _baritone_ sahabatnya itu berharmoni dengan sangat serasi dengan suara _soprano_ lembut si penyanyi wanita.

Ia bersyukur sang sahabat akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti si penyanyi wanita setelah teman duet sang sahabat sebelum si gadis pemilik wajah _baby face_ itu sedikit banyak menimbulkan masalah.

 _" It's like I'm dreaming of an angel."_

Suara maskulin itu kembali tertangkap oleh telinga tajam si lelaki jangkung itu setelah baris pertama _verse_ milik si penyanyi wanita bernama Bae Suji itu. Rasa penasaran memenuhi si lelaki jangkung itu, hingga ia pun menoleh mencari keberadaan si pemilik suara maskulin itu.

Dan betapa kagetnya si lelaki jangkung itu ketika menoleh ke arah yang bersebrangan dan mendapati sebuah wajah tampan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sebuah senyum simpul menggoda jelas-jelas dilemparkan kepadanya oleh si adonis tampan itu. Senyum simpul itupun kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang membuat lututnya lemas.

Beruntung baginya karena ia berada dalam posisi duduk sehingga ia tidak harus memperlihatkan dengan jelas betapa berpengaruhnya seringai menggoda sang _stranger_ itu untuknya.

Mencoba mentupi kegugupannya dengan tatapan datar terbaiknya, ia pun membalas tatapan tajam sang lelaki adonis itu. Salah satu alis si lelaki jangkung itu tertukik tajam, secara non-verbal menanyakan intensi dari lelaki adonis itu melemparkan seringaian tampan padanya.

Keduanya beradu tatapan tajam dengan ekpresi yang terlihat berbeda, si lelaki adonis dengan senyuman menggoda, yang tampaknya ketika terlahir di dunia ini dengan senyuman itu, dan si lelaki jangkung dengan wajah datarnya yang memancarkan aura ketegangan.

" _You looks so beautiful, are you actually an angel_?" bisik lelaki adonis itu dengan jelas tertuju pada si lelaki jangkung.

' _Damn so cheesy_ ,' pikir si lelaki jangkung, tetapi berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dari kata-kata manis itu. Ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ber- _blushing_ ria mendengar kata-kata manis dari sang lelaki adonis.

" _If you're truly an angel, then you're the prettiest angel the God had._ Sayang sekali salah satu malaikat tercantik milik Tuhan jatuh ke bumi. Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa menemukannya? _Am I right_?" kata si lelaki adonis itu dengan percaya dirinya.

 _... you're telling a lie_

 _With the look full of confidence_

Orang-orang pada umumnya mungkin akan merinding atau mengkerutkan buku-buku jari mereka setelah mendengar atau mengatakan hal-hal yang _so cheesy_ dan _greasy_ seperti itu. Tetapi, si _cassanova_ yang satu ini sepertinya terlalu berpengalaman dengan kata-kata semacam itu. Dan sepertinya juga, rayuan gombal semacam itu adalah senjata penakluk paling handal yang ia miliki untuk menjatuhkan target-targetnya.

Berbeda dengan si _cassanova_ adonis yang masih sangat percaya diri dengan senyum bangganya, yang oh-sial-nya memang terlihat begitu tampan, si lelaki jangkung itu merutuk dalam hatinya. Lagu yang kini tengah dinyanyikan sahabat karibnya sesungguhnya adalah lagu ciptaannya, dan entah itu kutukan dari sang inspirator lagu, keadaannya kini sama seperti lantunan baris lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh si gadis cantik di depan sana.

Ia dibuat tak berkutik menghadapi rayuan yang sesungguhnya terdengar sangat menjijikkan tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasa berdebar mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan itu terucap dari mulut Adonis tampan itu.

" Berhenti melemparkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, Tuan," balas si lelaki jangkung setelah ia bisa meredam debaran malu di hatinya.

" Menjijikkan, heum? Tetapi, kau sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti itu di mataku. Atau jangan-jangan kau menggunakan kekuatan dukun untuk mempesona siapapun yang melihatmu?"

" Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk, Tuan. Bicaramu terdengar seperti itu," balas si lelaki jangkung sarkastik.

" Jadi kau tipe orang yang malu-malu dan menyembunyikan di balik kata-kata tajam dan wajah datarmu, huh?"

" Kau berbicara _non-sense_ , Tuan. Aku akan memanggilkan pemilik cafè ini untuk mengurusmu," kata si lelaki jangkung. Ia sudah beranjak pergi dari kursinya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" Duduklah, aku tidak mabuk dan aku tak perlu bantuan orang lain," kata si lelaki Adonis dengan senyum yang normalnya mampu membuat siapapun berdebar. Kasus yang sama pun terjadi pada si lelaki jangkung, tetapi dia memilih untuk menutupinya dengan wajah marahnya.

" _Well_ , setidaknya sampai lagu ciptaanmu itu selesai dinyanyikan. Bukankah itu tujuan sahabatmu itu menarikmu kemari, Chanyeol-sshi?" masih dengan senyum Adonisnya, ia memandang wajah si lelaki jangkung itu penuh keterkejutan.

Puluhan pertanyaan mengambang di dalam kepalanya ketika si Adonis itu mengetahui identitasnya, bahkan tentang lagu ciptaannya dan tujuan ia datang kemari dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

" Byun Baekhyun..." bisiknya penuh dendam mengingat pembicaraan sebelum mereka tiba di tempat ini.

" Tidak perlu marah seperti itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol-sshi. Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur kita bisa bertemu seperti ini kalau bukan karena Baekhyun?"

" Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu, _mr stranger_."

" _Well_ , itu terdengar berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar tentang tipe idealmu, Park Chanyeol-sshi."

' MATI SAJA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!' umpat Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

" _By the way_ , namaku Yifan. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kris," kata si Adonis masih dengan senyum yang tak hentinya terkembang di bibirnya. Seolah ia sangat menikmati berbagai ekspresi terlintas di wajah manis Chanyeol setelah topeng dinginnya ia hancurkan.

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu, Kris-sshi," jawab Chanyeol ketus.

" Aku hanya mengatakannya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari rasa malu untuk bertanya padaku," balas Kris penuh kepercayaan diri.

' Apa-apaan orang ini! Oh astaga, selamatkan aku dari semua kegilaan ini, Tuhan!' batin Chanyeol frustasi.

" Oh, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun ingin mencomblangkan kita berdua, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mengakrabkan diri?" tawar Kris tanpa ragu-ragu. Chanyeol tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri mendengar ajakan yang sangat _straight-forward_ dari lelaki Adonis itu.

" Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kris-sshi. Aku cukup sibuk untuk sekedar menemui orang yang tidak jelas," balas Chanyeol tajam.

" _Ouch, that's hurts_. Tapi bukankah itu tujuan mengenal satu sama lain? Merubah status dari orang tidak jelas menjadi kenalan. Dan _someday_ mungkin menjadi kekasih," balas Kris enteng. Chanyeol pun mendelik dibuatnya.

" Aku harus pergi. Berada di sini hanya membuat otakku panas." Chanyeol pun beranjak dari duduknya.

Setelah ia mengira bahwa ia akan menjalani hari-hari damainya tanpa gangguan si Adonis tampan yang sayangnya sangat _greasy_ dan _creepy_ itu, sebelah tangannya di genggam dari arah belakang saat ia baru saja akan mendorong _double-door_ yang terbuat dari kaca tebal.

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, _darling_. Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu akhir minggu nanti!" kata Kris dengan sebuah kerlingan mata.

" YA! DASAR PENGUNTIT!" seru Chanyeol yang mendapat pelototan dari seluruh pengunjung yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan cafè itu dengan berbagai sumpah serapah lolos dari _pouty lips_ miliknya. Kaki jenjangnya menjejak kesal meninggalkan bekas yang jelas di atas hamparan salju di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

Lain dengan Chanyeol, Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua tempat sebuah ruangan yang dikeliling kaca gelap dengan senandung ringan yang terdengar _not-his-style_.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sambutan sebuah _smirk_ yang seolah menyelamatinya.

" Ah, _my savior, yes it's thanks to you and your boo_."

Kris pun tersenyum idiot membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di akhir minggu nanti bersama si lelaki jangkung yang lebih menyerupai _puppy_ itu.

" Dia sudah dibuat gila oleh _that overgrown giraffe_ ," kata si pemilik cafè dengan sebuah gelengan prihatin melihat tingkah laku sahabat Adonisnya itu.

 **END? TBC?**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim Sora:**

 **Hai hai... kembali lagiiiii muahahahahha... kali ini inspirasinya datang dari performnya Baekhyun sama Suzy di MAMA kemarin... akhirnyaaaa itu lagu dinyanyiin sama penyanyi aslinya uhh... mereka kiyut banget... hati kim tak kuku melihatnya... kim bukan baek-suzy shipper oke? kim cuma suka sama suzy dan lihat mereka berdua nyanyi jadi gatel pengen bikin itu krisyeol buahahahha**

 **buat yang udah support Auntie Yeol! makasih banyak bangettt enggak bisa kim sebut satu-satu tapi kalian semua udah bikin hati kim melambung ke langit ketujuh sama paus lumba-lumba (?) abaikan yang ini...**

 **stay tune yahh**

 **last, read and review yahhhh~~~**

 **love,**

 **Kim Sora**


	2. Dream - The Meeting

**Tittle : Dream - The Meeting  
**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Character : Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Bae Suzy, and more to come**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance gagal**

 **Warning(s) : typo, romance gagal buahahhaha dan pembicaraan yang menjurus**

 **Disclaimer : hanya plot yang saya miliki... yang lainnya, milik masing-masing XDD**

* * *

 **Dream - The Meeting  
**

Ting tong... ting tong... ting tong ting tong...

Hampir sepuluh menit seorang lelaki berperawakan kecil berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 1106 sambil mengetuk atau lebih tepat disebut memukul pintu di hadapannya. Jika pintu itu adalah manusia, maka sudah sedari tadi si laki-laki itu dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib atas tuduhan penganiayaan.

Tidak hanya melakukan aksi mengetuk-slash-menganiaya si pintu yang malang, si mungil itu – aku tidak mungil asal kau tahu! – baiklah, baiklah, lelaki yang juga berwajah cukup manis itu juga melakukan aksi memencet bel apartemen itu dengan gemasnya.

Saking gemasnya, mungkin si pemilik apartemen itu harus menggantinya karena tombolnya kini nyaris tenggelam. Mungkin pegas di dalam bel itu telah berpulang setelah selama sepuluh menit ia berada dalam masa kritis bersama jari lentik yang kekuatannya ternyata seperti superman itu.

" SPADA! ANYBODY HOME?!"

Wajahnya yang manis tampak makin gelap seiring lamanya sahutan dari balik pintu. Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang sudah sangat menguji kesabarannya, kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana berasapnya si mungil yang satu ini – SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MUNGIL! – Diam! Atau kau kupecat dari cerita ini! – Author gila! Senang sekali menistai para member.

Mari kita lanjutkan. Jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi lelaki mungil yang menunggu di depan pintu apartemen _diapers-besties_ -nya itu tanpa arah dan hasil yang jelas selama lima belas menit.

Jika kemarahan alias ketidaksabaran si mungil itu di gambarkan dengan sebuah benda, maka lokomotif uap atau panci uap tekanan tinggi alias panci presto.

Kalian tahu persamaan dua benda itu? Yaps betul sekali, semua lubangnya mengeluarkan asap. Lubang disini maksudnya adalah kedua lubang hidung dan kedua lubang telinga, bukan yang lain okay? Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh cerita ini masih dalam batas aman hahahaha...

Kembali lagi pada cerita, lelah dengan menganiaya si pintu yang malang dan si tombol bel yang sudah wafat, kali ini si lelaki bermarga Byun itu beralih dengan memencet tombol pengamanan apartemen itu dengan gemas (read: menenggelamkan tombol edisi kedua). Satu lagi korban kekerasan Byun Baekhyun pada barang-barang yang tak berdosa.

Pasti banyak dari kalian yang bertanya, kalau sudah tahu kode keamanan apartemen itu, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja membuka apartemen itu? Meminimalisir korban yang berjatuhan di tangan sumbu-amarah-pendek-Byun-Baekhyun dan meminimalisir keributan tentu saja.

Jawabannya adalah biarkan saja apapun keinginan sang ratu Byun, itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Maksudnya adalah mengganggu dan membuat kesal si pemilik apartemen adalah hobi yang setiap detik ingin ia lakukan.

 _Kinky af_.

' DIAM KAU AUTHOR GILA!' sahut Baekhyun dalam kepalanya.

Oke mari kita tinggalkan si Byun kecil ini dan beralih pada obyek 'penganiayaan' Byun Baekhyun yang selanjutnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghentak di sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan pintu depan apartemen itu dengan bagian dalamnya. Semua keributan itu tentu saja bisa didengar dengan jelas dari seluruh ruangan apartemen bernomor 1106 ini. Hanya balok kayu saja yang tidak bisa mendengar suara hentakan kaki mungilnya.

" Demi Tuhan! Apa yang bocah itu lakukan sampai membuka pintu saja setengah abad?! Jangan bilang dia masih di dalam selimutnya," kata si lelaki kecil – jangan menyebutku kecil! Kalian semua saja yang kelebihan kalsium! – itu dengan geram sambil menghentakkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong.

Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Kegelapan total menyelubungi apartemen itu, tirai tebal berwarna merah marun tampaknya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, menenggelamkan sinar matahari pukul satu siang yang bisa membuat sekujur tubuh kalian merasakannya, jika kalian berada di luar sana tentu saja.

" Astaga! Sudah berapa belas jam jerapah kelebihan kalsium itu mendekam di dalam gua lembab ini! Apa saja yang ia lakukan sampai menyalakan lampu saja tidak bisa! Anak ini benar-benar!"

Sepertinya ronde mengomel ala bibir runcing Byun Baekhyun yang pertama sudah dimulai.

" Lihat sampah-sampah yang berserakahan ini! Oh, Tuhan! Dia bisa memasak lebih baik dariku tapi hanya kardus dan mangkuk plastik _take out_ saja yang kutemui! Dan bau apa ini, oh astaga, aku bisa mati seharian disini!"

Tolong jangan hiperbolis Tuan Byun...

" Gunungan apa lagi ini, ya Tuhan! Berapa hari dia menumpuk semua ini. Oh astaga, rasanya aku ingin pingsan melihat semua kekacauan ini!" omel Baekhyun yang hampir 100 persen tersinkronisasi dengan mode ibu-mertua-yang-sedang-mengomeli-menantunya.

" Apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai mengurus rumahnya sendiri pun tidak sempat!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang dan pandangan yang meneliti segala penjuru ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang santai itu.

Atas – bawah, kanan – kiri, matanya yang jeli itu berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan sedikitpun aib ruangan itu. Mengingat setiap detilnya sebagai alat untuk menyerang sang pemilik apartemen dalam ronde kedua 'mari-mengomel-bersama-Byun-Baekhyun'.

Puas meneliti bahan omelannya, tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar sang pemilik apartemen. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan nyaris membuat mulut runcing itu melewati mengomel sesi kedua dan langsung menuju pada acara sesi kesepuluh. Deretan kata penuh omelan dan sakrastik itu sudah berderet di kepalanya tetapi ternyata tangannya lebih cepat bergerak ketimbang mulutnya. Hal yang sangat-sangat langka untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun

Si mungil itu mengambil sebuah boneka rillakkuma berukuran sedang, salah satu teman tidur si empu apartemen.

" YA PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUN KAU DASAR MALAS! YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukuli gundukan selimut yang berisikan manusia dengan boneka menjadi senjatanya.

Entah karena pukulan bertubi-tubi yang menhujani tubuhnya atau karena teriakan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sanggup memecahkan gelas, manusia yang berada di dalam gundukan itu pun terlonjak.

Dengan wajah yang berantakan dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul secara otomatis meraih wajah Baekhyun dan membungkam mulut runcing itu dengan tangan besarnya.

" Berisik," katanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Hmmmmhhh... hmhhhhh... puah..."

" Kurang ajar kau jerapah afrika!" seru Baekhyun setelah berhasil melepaskan salah satu nyawanya dari cengkaman sang sahabat.

" Itu karena kau mengganggu, Byun. Suaramu itu, sungguh sangat sangat sangat... _annoying_ ," balas Chanyeol malas sembari mengusak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

 _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang normal itupun beranjak dari sarangnya dengan wajah yang super duper kusut. Tanpa menyalakan lampu atau membuka tirai sedikitpun, dengan ahli Chanyeol bergerak ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Jika pertama kali ia datang kemari ia hanya ingin melampiaskan keinginan mengomelnya sekaligus bersenang-senang dengan mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Hobi yang sangat aneh, ya.

Tetapi segalanya berubah ketika negara api alias Park Chanyeol mencari masalah dengannya dengan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan raksasa miliknya yang entah-ia-gunakan-untuk-apa di dalam tidurnya.

Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, maka si jerapah afrika, sebutan kesayangan Baekhyun untuk sahabatnya itu, sudah terkubur di bawah lantai _basement_ gedung apartemen itu.

Dengan tatapan tanpa dosa dari mata bulat setengah sembabnya, Chanyeol bertanya tanpa suara pada Baekhyun yang berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan _super-killer_ -nya.

' _What_? Ada yang salah denganku?' tanya Chanyeol non-verbal seakan tidak sedikitpun terpengaruh oleh tatapan mematikan sahabat mininya itu.

" Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan janjimu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

" Hah?! Janji apalagi?" balas Chanyeol yang kini terlihat sepenuhnya kebingungan.

" Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Di bagian mana sebenarnya orang-orang menjulukimu jenius hah? Pikun seperti ini bisa disebut jenius? Mereka itu buta atau kau yang menipu sih?"

" Yah! Tak bisakah kau berbicara tanpa mengejekku selama sehari hah?" sahut Chanyeol tidak terima.

" Tapi bukankah itu kenyataannya, Park?" balas Baekhyun sarkastik.

" Aishhh, bicara denganmu di pagi hari membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!"

" Cepat mandi dan bersihkan gunungan kekacauan di seluruh penjuru apartemen! Kau punya waktu tiga setengah jam untuk melakukannya, setelah itu kita harus bersiap. Kita ada janji jam 6 sore nanti," kata Baekhyun santai.

" Yak! Jangan seenaknya mengaturku, Byun-mini!"

" Jangan memanggilku Byun-mini, jerapah sialan!"

" Janji sialan apa yang kau buat seenaknya, Byun?"

" _For your information_ , kau sendiri yang membuat janji sialan itu, Park."

" Hah? Janji apa lagi yang kubuat astaga," seru Chanyeol mendadak panik karena tiba-tiba ia disadarkan pada sebuah janji yang ia buat tetapi tidak ia ingat.

" Hari Jumat, jam 6, Clair de Lune Cafè, ingat sesuatu?"

" Hah? Ada apa dengan cafè Kyungsoo sore ini?" tanya Chanyeol makin kebingungan.

" Astaga, si jerapah pelupa kambuh lagi rupanya. Lagu? _Dream_?" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum seringai di wajah manisnya.

Melihat wajah kaget Chanyeol seringai Baekhyun pun semakin lebar.

" Kau ingat sekarang?"

" OH ASTAGA! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA LUPA SOAL ITU?" seru Chanyeol heboh.

" Kau menggelikan, Park," kata Baekhyun geli.

" Ini tidak lucu, Byun! Oh astaga! Bisakah aku _skip_ penampilanmu hari ini?"

" Tidak bisa, Park. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah membuat satu reservasi khusus untukmu. Kau tentu tahu betapa sulitnya melakukan reservasi di hari itu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana populernya acara _jamming session_ Jumat malam. Dan meja milikmu berada di meja paling depan, _by the way_."

Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar melihat Chanyeol yang dibuat _speechless_ dengan fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

" THE HELL BYUN! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?! AISHHH!" seru Chanyeol dengan kekesalan yang sudah berada di ujung kepalanya dengan kelakuan pasangan mini yang tak ada bedanya dengan kelakuan sepasang _satan_ yang lepas dari penjagaan _cerberus_ di _underworld_.

" Salah siapa kau tidak bisa di hubungi tiga hari berturut-turut jadi aku dan Kyung yang memutuskan semuanya," balas Baekhyun dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

' Jangan pernah meremehkan _mini-couple_ alias Baeksoo _couple_ ,' kata itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Chanyeol sambil memandang horor ke arah sahabat mininya itu.

" Cepat bereskan apartemenmu, Park! Kau punya waktu tiga seperempat jam dari sekarang!" seru Baekhyun seakan ia adalah pelatih model _sparta_.

Seperti disambit oleh cambuk, Chanyeol pun dengan segera bergerak melaksanakan perintah si pelatih _sparta_ Byun.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi mulus Chanyeol setelah hampir selama hampir dua jam ia merodi alias membersihkan setiap jengkal apartemennya yang dipenuhi oleh kekacauan yang ia buat.

Selagi Chanyeol asyik menikmati (menikmati dari sudut mana, _please_!), Baekhyun tampak tersenyum aneh melihat sahabatnya itu dengan rajinnya membersihkan gunungan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Tirai-tirai tebal yang tadinya menghalangi sinar matahari masuk, kini terbuka dengan deretan jendela yang turut mengalirkan udara panas pukul 1 siang. Meskipun begitu, hilang sudah hawa lembab yang sebelumnya menghuni setiap sudut apartemen itu.

Gunungan sampah yang sebelumnya terlihat di sudut ruang tamu kini berpindah ke tempat yang seharusnya. Tumpukan pakaian kotor menghilang dengan suara mesin cuci memenuhi apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Bahkan aroma nasi dimasakpun memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah.

" Kenapa kau harus memasak nasi kalau nanti kau akan menghabiskan malammu tidak di rumah, Yeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun memecah kediaman di antara dua _beagles_ itu.

" Jangan terlalu yakin aku akan tahan bersamamu dan Kyungsoo semalaman, Baekhyun-ah. Melihat kalian PDA membuatku ingin muntah," balas Chanyeol sambil menenggak botol air mineral dinginnya.

" Tipikal _tsundere_ cih! Lain di mulut, lain di hati," ejek Baekhyun. Malas menghabiskan energinya untuk berdebat dengan sahabat mininya itu, Chanyeol menggeplak belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

" _Wae_? Kau merasa bukan _tsundere_ , huh? Padahal kau contoh seorang _tsundere_ yang paling cocok yang pernah kutemui," lanjut Baekhyun.

" Bisakah kau diam, Byun? Suaramu mengganggu."

" Kau tersindir? Berlindung di balik wajah tembok dan kata-kata tajam, padahal kau sebenarnya menyukainya. Bukahkah itu sangat kau, Park?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

" Oke, jika aku _tsundere_ , lalu kau apa? _Masochist?_ " balas Chanyeol sambil melemparkan senyuman penuh kemenangan pada sahabatnya itu seakan ia telah memenangkan pertarungan kali ini.

" Kita tidak berbicara tentangku, Park? _It's about you and your tsundere or should i say denial tendencies_?"

" Mengelak huh?"

" Perlu kau catat, Park, aku sama tidak mengelak. Aku memang _masochist_ , _wae_? Kau sendiri sama saja. Bahkan mungkin kau lebih parah dariku."

" _What? No!_ Aku bukan _masochist_!"

" Bicaralah pada rumput yang bergoyang, Park. Hanya mereka yang mau mendengar pengakuan penuh _bullshit_ -mu itu," balas Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Aku tidak membual disini, Byun," balas Chanyeol datar.

" Yeah-yeah, _whatever._ Aku bertaruh kau pasti menyukai hal semacam _daddy kink_ atau bahkan BDSM."

" YA! _BYUNTAE_! Aku tidak membahas _sexual preference_ -ku pada makhluk _kinky_ sepertimu!" seru Chanyeol telinganya memerah bahkan mungkin seluruh wajahnya tampak memerah.

 _For god sake_ , kenapa harus soal _sexual preference_ yang mereka bahas. Dan mereka membahasnya seakan topik seperti itu adalah hal yang umum seperti perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Di dapur pula! Astaga dua orang aneh ini.

" Siapa yang akan _perform_ hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Dasar _tsundere_ , mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku yang akan _perform_ hari ini. Spesial untuk lagu ciptaan sahabatku tersayang ini," balas Baekhyun dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

" Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku hanya bertanya, duh."

" Berarti Taeng- _noona_ akan _perform_ untuk _verse_ perempuannya? Kau yakin untuk itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi kali ini dengan nada penuh keragu-raguan.

Taeng- _noona_ dimaksud oleh Chanyeol adalah Kim Taeyeon, seorang mahasiswi seni musik jurusan vokal yang terkenal sebagai Diva di kampus mereka berdua. Sudah hampir setahun ini ia menjadi partner duet Baekhyun setiap kali ia melakukan penampilan di cafè milik kekasih Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, satan yang sesungguhnya.

" _Wae_? Kau akan mencari gara-gara seperti Kyung mencari masalah setiap kali aku _perform_ dengan _noona_?"

" Aish, Byun! Aku serius. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana _noona_ menempelimu setiap kali kalian _perform_ di hari yang sama atau bagaimana Kyungsoo memulai perang dingin setelah itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu..."

" Kau bilang kau seorang sahabat Chanyeol-ah? Kejamnya kau! Kau tidah peduli padaku yang harus menjadi sasaran _silent treatment_ Kyungsoo."

" _Duh, please_ Byun. Demi keselamatan otakku, jangan hiperbolis _please_ ," balas Chanyeol malas. Mendengar kalimat acuh sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebagai tanda kekalahannya.

" Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir karena suara _noona_ yang terlalu _powerful_ untuk lagu itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku mengganti teman duetku. Bae Suji, kau ingat tentangnya? Adik kelas kita, dua aangkatan di bawah kita lebih tepatnya," terang Baekhyun sembari meniup-niup jari-jari lentiknya.

" Ah, dia. Si soprano primadona jurusan vokal itu kan?"

" Yep _, that's her_. Primadona soprano sekaligus _puppy crush_ -mu juga," kata Baekhyun dengan _smirk evil_ -nya.

" Ya! Apa-apaan itu?! Aku tidak punya _crush_ padanya!"

" Chanyeol _in denial_ beraksi," kata Baekhyun malas.

" Aku tidak _denial_ , _lil shit_!"

" Ya, ya, ya, terus saja menyangkal, Park Chanyeol-sshi."

" Ya! _Shut up_ , Byun- _shitty_ -Baekhyun!"

" Mau kucomblangkan dengannya? Kebetulan Kyungie adalah sepupunya. Kau mau?" goda Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar puas melihat kepala pemuda bermarga Park itu mulai berasap dengan serangan bertubi-tubi yang ia lancarkan.

" Ya! Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu!" seru Chanyeol.

" Kau tidak mau? Dia seorang primadona kampus, lho. Belum lagi dengan reputasinya sebagai model amatir. Kau pasti tak tahu dengan kepopulerannya."

" AKU-TIDAK-PEDULI-BYUN!" balas Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

" Oooohhh! Aku tahu! Ish kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehku sih. Sudah terlalu lama aku melihatmu menjomblo sampai-sampai aku lupa kau makhluk amphibi," kata Baekhyun dengan sebuah tepukan dramatis di dahinya.

" Makhluk amphibi? Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Chanyeol terheran dengan istilah aneh yang lagi-lagi dibuat oleh sahabat anehnya itu.

" Amphibi? _Hellaw_? Kau tidak tahu hewan amphibi? Bagian mana kau itu dikatakan seorang jenius. Oh astaga dunia sudah kiamat," kata Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar dan malas.

" Penjelasan, _please_ ," ujar Chanyeol singkat dengan nada paling malasnya.

" Oke, begini, Park Chanyeol-ku sayang. Jangan menyela!" kata Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyela mendengar panggilan yang diberikan padanya barusan oleh si mini Byun itu.

" Jadi, kau pasti tahu hewan amphibi itu hidup di dua alam. Bernapas baik itu di dalam air ataupun di atas daratan," terang Baekhyun dalam mode mengguruinya.

" Dan kau atau lebih tepatnya makhluk sepertimu itu hampir mirip dengan amphibi. Bisa hidup di dua alam alias bisexual, pria ataupun wanita, dua-duanya bukan masalah, begitu maksudku," terang Baekhyun lagi.

" Harus sebegitu rumitkah kau mengatakan bisexual? Dengan perumpamaan aneh pula, dasar kau aneh."

" YA! Aku tidak terima dikatai aneh oleh orang aneh, _okay_?!"

" Kau itu aneh Byun. Terima saja kenyataannya."

" Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya untukku, Park," balas Baekhyun dengan bersungut-sungut.

" Terima kasih kembali, apapun untuk menyadarkanmu, Byun-sshi," kata Chanyeol penuh kemenangan.

" Ngomong-ngomong soal mencomblangkan, aku tahu alasannya kau menolak kujodohkan dengan gadis manis itu. Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang mungkin cocok denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya?" tawar Baekhyun suggestif.

" _Dwaesseo_! Lupakan! Aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan," balas Chanyeol cuek. Ketimbang menghadapi ocehan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan si benda kotak ajaib tempat berbagai hartanya tersimpan (baca: kulkas)

" Kau yakin? Kupikir dia tipe yang sangat cocok dengan tipe idamanmu, Yeol. Seseorang yang dewasa yang bisa memanjakanmu, dalam berbagai artian," kata Baekhyun sambil mencomot sebuah es krim loli dari dalam kulkas saat Chanyeol sedang membereskan isi kulkas dari barang-barang yang tidak diinginkan.

" YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! Jangan seenaknya mengambil es krimku!" seru Chanyeol.

" Bagaimana kau mau tidak? Kau dulu pernah bercita-cita untuk memiliki _daddy long legs_ , kan? Kali ini aku bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu, Yeol!"

" Aku tidak butuh, Byun Baekhyun!"

" Kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya, Park."

" Biarkan aku menyesal daripada harus membiarkanmu ikut campur, Byun!"

" Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal, Park. Dia itu sangat _manly_ dalam berbagai artian, Park! Kau pasti akan sangat dimanjakan olehnya! Aku jamin dia itu tipe idamanmu yang sebenarnya, Park. Lelaki yang memenuhi standar untuk menjadi _daddy_ -mu!" kata Baekhyun yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan rendah di akhir kalimatnya.

" YA BYUN BAEK! JANGAN MESUM!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

' Oh astaga, darimana makhluk _kinky_ ini bisa berpikir sejauh itu!' batin Chanyeol.

" Park Chanyeol _denial_ mode _logging in_ ," kata Baekhyun dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak _denial_ , sialan!"

" Aa! Kau benar-benar tak perlu malu padaku untuk mengakuinya, Park. Sebagai sahabat aku pasti akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya..."

" Ya!"

" Tak perlu malu-malu..."

" Ya!"

" Mempunyai _fetish_ ataupun _kink_..."

" BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" Aku bahkan bisa mencarikan kandidat _daddy_ yang cocok..."

" YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" Bukankah aku sahabat yang suportif?"

" THE HELL BYUN! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERMINAT UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUANMU, DASAR MAKHLUK _KINKY_!" seru Chanyeol geram. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam, entah karena menahan kemarahannya atau hanya sekedar malu karena hasrat terpendamnya diketahui oleh publik.

" Kau harus berterima kasih padaku jika hubungan kalian sukses," oceh Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan teriakan suara bass barusan.

" Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba harus berhadapan dengan makhluk se-aneh kurcaci bantet dihadapanku ini," ratap Chanyeol tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi.

" Ya! Aku bukan kurcaci! Dan aku tidak bantet!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima, rupanya ia mendengar ejekan dari Chanyeol barusan. Sungguh mengherankan.

" Sesukamu sajalah, Byun."

" Yes! _Assa_! Aku benar-benar akan membuat jabatan jomblo hilang dari namamu!" seru Baekhyun penuh semangat ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah setelah melalui perlawanan yang panjang.

" Terserah kau."

* * *

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya berpikir pendek ketika kursi di hadapannya ditempati oleh orang asing tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya kembali.

' Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba orang ini menempati kursi di hadapanku? Bukankah si _smurf_ itu mengatakan kalau meja ini khusus di reservasi untukku? Orang ini salah tempat duduk atau memang sengaja duduk di tempat ini?' begitu pikir Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Saking seriusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana si tampan itu bisa duduk di hadapannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seseorang tengah memandanginya. Sang _stranger_ itu menatap lekat setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol dengan datarnya. Tetapi, meskipun wajahnya terlihat terlihat datar, tetapi tidak dengan dengan pikirannya.

Berulang kali si tampan itu harus menahan refleksnya untuk tidak menyentuh Chanyeol seujung jari pun. Tangannya sedari tadi gatal untuk mencubit pipi bulat Chanyeol yang tampak lucu ketika sedang berkonsentrasi. Dan yang lebih ekstrim lagi, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol dengan kuat saat ini juga.

' Kesabaran adalah sebuah ujian. Dan ujian terbesarku adalah _giant-baby_ di depanku yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini,' batin si tampan. Yap, si tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Kris itu kini mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memperlakukan Park Chanyeol yang tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris itu seperti boneka-boneka lucu yang ia miliki.

Sebut saja dia _creepy_ karena di umurnya yang sudah dewasa itu, ia sangat menyukai benda-benda yang kebanyakan orang bilang hanya cocok untuk anak kecil dan perempuan, boneka. Terutama untuk boneka yang kelucuannya bisa menggugah hatinya. Tapi, bagi Kris ia bukan penggemar sembarang boneka, seperti yang sudag dikatakan barusan, ia hanya penggemar boneka yang kelucuannya dapat menggugah hatinya.

' Oh, astaga, bisakah aku membawa boneka rilakkuma raksasa ini pulang? Tak sadarkah orang ini akan tingkat keimutannya sendiri? Negara apa yang kau selamatkan di masa lalu sampai-sampai kau bisa menemukan manusia selucu dan semenggemaskan ini, Byun Baekhyun,' batin Kris dalam hati.

' Maafkan _daddy_ Ace dan Eurongie, tapi _daddy_ sungguh tak tahan menghadapi boneka rillakkuma hidup di hadapan _daddy_.'

 ** _eojen neomu joheun kkumeul kkwosseo_**

Chanyeol tampak menikmati suara si gadis penyanyi itu. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Cahaya temaram cafè sama sekali tidak membuat keindahan Chanyeol berkurang. Justru cahaya itu semakin memperindahnya. Cahaya yang kontras dari arah podium membingkai wajah Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya tampak di kelilingi oleh cahaya yang terang namun, lembut.

 _" It's like I'm dreaming of an angel,"_ cetus Kris tiba-tiba seolah-olah ia menanggapi lirik lagu dari si gadis penyanyi.

Kris nyaris saja memukul mulutnya sendiri saat ia sadar kalau mulutnya tanpa komando mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu. Untung saja ia tidak melakukannya karena sedetik kemudian si boneka rilakkuma hidup itu memandang ke arahnya.

' _God_ , ini memalukan,' batin Kris dalam hati sembari melemparkan senyum tak berdosanya kepada Chanyeol.

Versi _innocent_ menurut pandangan orang tentu saja berbeda, tetapi, senyum Kris itu sangat jauh dari kata tidak berdosa. Sangat jauh karena berkebalikan dari kata _innocent_ itu. Semua tentang Kris memang sangat jauh dari kata _innocent_.

Ketika tatapan Chanyeol tak kunjung teralih, ia pun melebarkan senyumnya. Kali ini senyum kemenangannya. Kemenangan, karena sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian _giant-baby_ paling menggemaskannya itu lebih lama dari sekedar lemparan kata-kata _cheesy_ nya.

Dan saat tatapan Chanyeol seakan melemparkan pertanyaan ' apa maumu?' ia pun bersorak dalam hati. Mata bulatnya yang jernih itu benar-benar ekspresif. Selain ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dari cahaya yang terpantul di mata cokelat terang itu, ia dapat melihat bagaimana mata bulat itu bereaksi sesuai dengan emosinya.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat ia bertanya dalam kalimat non-verbal, mata bulat itu tampak membesar dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Ia sungguh semakin tertarik pada pesona mata bulat itu.

' Syukurlah mulut kurang ajarku sudah melemparkan kata-kata menjijikan itu. Gara-gara kata-kata menjijikanku barusan aku mendapatkan perhatianmu, _angel_.'

Kris tahu senyumnya itu tak pernah gagal dalam menaklukan siapapun. Wanita atau pria sekalipun tidak ada pengecualian, semua bisa lemas dibuatnya. Dan ketika ia justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari _apple-of-his-eyes-_ nya ia justru semakin tertarik untuk menggoda rilakkuma berjalan itu.

" _You looks so beautiful, are you actually an angel_?" lagi-lagi mulut _cheesy_ kembali beraksi untuk melancarkan rencananya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

' Menyerahlah, Park Chanyeol,' batin Kris penuh kemenangan. Ia yakin dengan sepenuh jiwa kalau Chanyeol sudah jatuh dalam pengaruhnya.

" _If you're truly an angel, then you're the prettiest angel the God had_. Sayang sekali salah satu malaikat tercantik milik Tuhan jatuh ke bumi. Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa menemukannya? _Am I right_?"

' _Damn_ , Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Demi Tuhan, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku!' runtuk Kris dalam hatinya.

Kata-kata manis sebenarnya sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Apalah guna kata-kata manis jika hanya dengan sebuah senyum supernya, ia bisa membuat orang-orang bertekuk lutut padanya. Bisa dibilang dengan usaha seminimal mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar.

Ia bukan seorang _player_ tetapi ia memang sedikit menikmati kepopulerannya.

" Berhenti melemparkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, Tuan," balas Chanyeol. Kris semakin bersorak dalam hatinya karena akhirnya ia bisa memancing reaksi Chanyeol berupa kata-kata.

Sepertinya Kris sudah dibuat gila oleh _giant-baby_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

" Menjijikkan, heum? Tetapi, kau sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti itu di mataku. Atau jangan-jangan kau menggunakan kekuatan dukun untuk mempesona siapapun yang melihatmu?" balas Kris.

" Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk, Tuan. Bicaramu terdengar seperti itu, " balas Chanyeol sarkastik. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Baekhyun ketika ia mendatanginya seminggu yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _" Dia itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat jujur dengan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Hanya dari ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya saja kau bisa melihat kejujurannya. Dia bisa saja memasang wajah datar, tetapi, ekspresinya tidak pernah berbohong. Terutama matanya, ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan matanya."_

" Jadi kau tipe orang yang malu-malu dan menyembunyikan di balik kata-kata tajam dan wajah datarmu, huh?" ungkap Kris tanpa basa-basi.

" Kau berbicara _non-sense_ , Tuan. Aku akan memanggilkan pemilik cafè ini untuk mengurusmu," kata Chanyeol. Ia masih saja memasang wajah datarnya bola matanya nampak bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri yang menunjukkan ia tengah panik menghadapi situasi itu.

" Duduklah, aku tidak mabuk dan aku tak perlu bantuan orang lain," kata Kris tenang. Secara refleks tangan Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk mencegahnya berajak pergi. Kris pun menunjukkan senyum simpulnya untuk menunjukkan ketenangan dirinya.

Yah, lagi-lagi itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya yang rasanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia menyentuh kulit halus Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya kulit halus itu sampai-sampai keringat dingin terasa membasahi tangannya.

" _Well_ , setidaknya sampai lagu ciptaanmu itu selesai dinyanyikan. Bukankah itu tujuan sahabatmu itu menarikmu kemari, Chanyeol-sshi?"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah keheranan ketika ia menyebut soal lagu yang memang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol itu. Mulutnya lagi lagi mengkhianati otak jeniusnya. Dengan bodohnya ia tidak bisa menahan mulutnya atas informasi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo padanya.

' Maafkan aku Baek, Soo. Mulutku sudah mengkhianati kalian berdua. Aku telah benar-benar dibuat gila oleh sahabat kalian ini.'

" Byun Baekhyun..."

" Tidak perlu marah seperti itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol-sshi. Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur kita bisa bertemu seperti ini kalau bukan karena Baekhyun?"

" Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu, _mr stranger_."

" _Well_ , itu terdengar berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar tentang tipe idealmu, Park Chanyeol-sshi."

' Opps... aku harus benar-benar mengontrol mulutku mulai sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan semua itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika aku mempertaruhkan semuanya disini,' batin Kris.

" _By the way_ , namaku Yifan. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kris," satu hal yang dapat kita petik dari pengalaman si _cassanova_ ini adalah maju terus pantang mundur. Meskipun sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan mulut bocornya, Kris tetap maju mencoba mendapatkan kesempatan dengan si manis nan unyu Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata mundur untuk Park Chanyeol karena sepertinya Kris memang sudah terkena virus Park Chanyeol _lover_.

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu, Kris-sshi," jawab Chanyeol ketus.

' Aih, manis-manis mulutnya kejam juga. Kucium baru tahu rasa dia,' kekeh Kris geli dalam hati.

" Aku hanya mengatakannya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari rasa malu untuk bertanya padaku," balas Kris penuh kepercayaan diri.

" Oh, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun ingin mencomblangkan kita berdua, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mengakrabkan diri?" tawar Kris tanpa ragu-ragu.

Senyum Kris semakin mengembang lebar melihat Chanyeol tersedak dibuatnya. Kata-kata _straight-forward_ nya sepertinya benar-benar tepat pada sasaran.

' Aku tahu ini akan berhasil! Satu kosong untukmu, cantik!' batin Kris dalam hati ketika melihat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah muda.

" Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kris-sshi. Aku cukup sibuk untuk sekedar menemui orang yang tidak jelas," balas Chanyeol tajam.

" _Ouch, that's hurts_. Tapi bukankah itu tujuan mengenal satu sama lain? Merubah status dari orang tidak jelas menjadi kenalan. Dan _someday_ mungkin menjadi kekasih," balas Kris enteng.

' Astaga, darimana mulut manis itu belajar kata-kata tajam seperti itu. Untung saja kau sahabat Byun Baekhyun, kalau tidak aku tidak akan peduli dengan orang lain dan kucium habis-habisan bibirmu itu.'

' Dan dua kosong untukmu, manis.' Ingin Kris tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat Chanyeol mendelik padanya. Ia benar-benar menyukai berbagai macam ekspresi ada di wajah Chanyeol. Mulai dari kaget, malu, dan marah sekalipun. Menurut Kris, itu lebih cocok ketimbang Chanyeol memasang wajah dinginnya yang sangat-sangat tidak pas.

" Aku harus pergi. Berada di sini hanya membuat otakku panas." Chanyeol pun beranjak dari duduknya. Bibirnya sedikit mencebik sehingga _pouty lips_ -nya semakin terlihat sedangkan pipinya tampak menggembung karena kekesalannya diganggu oleh si tampan aneh tapi menarik itu.

' Oh, astaga dia mencebik bibirnya lagi. Dia itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku ya,' batin Kris layaknya seorang _fan-girl_. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu dengan langkah tenang.

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat membuka lebar pintu di hadapannya, Kris pun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Keduanya pun bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Dengan segala keberaniann yang ia punya, Kris pun melancarkan serangan terakhir untuk rilakkumanya yang manis itu.

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, _darling_. Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu akhir minggu nanti!" kata Kris dengan sebuah kerlingan mata.

" YA! DASAR PENGUNTIT!"

Kris pun akhirnya terkekeh mendengar seruan bernada malu sekaligus kesal itu.

' Kena kau, Park Chanyeol! _Assa_! Tunggu pangeranmu ini menjemput, sayangku!' bisik Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih bertahan dengan tawa gelinya ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan cafè itu dengan berbagai sumpah serapah lolos dari _pouty lips_ miliknya. Ia semakin geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol saat meninggalkan _cafè_ Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah ringan dan gumaman riang yang biasanya tidak pernah ia lakukan di tempat umum, ia pun naik ke lantai dua tempat kantor Kyungsoo berada. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sambutan sebuah _smirk_ yang seolah menyelamatinya.

" Ah, _my savior, yes it's thanks to you and your boo_."

Kris pun tersenyum idiot membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di akhir minggu nanti bersama si lelaki jangkung yang lebih menyerupai _puppy_ itu.

" Dia sudah dibuat gila oleh _that overgrown giraffe_ ," kata si pemilik cafè dengan sebuah gelengan prihatin melihat tingkah laku Kris yang sangat OOC itu. Tak beberapa lama, satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itupun kembali terbuka dengan sosok Baekhyun yang masih memakai pakaian _perform_ -nya.

Dengan salam berupa kecupan kilat di pipi si pemilik cafè ia pun mendudukan dirinya di meja Kyungsoo, si pemilik cafè. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kejahilan.

" Jadi, bagaimana pertemuan si Adonis tampan ini dengan si putri salju?" tanya Baekhyun jenaka.

" Sepertinya kau memang berbakat menjadi mak comblang, Baek. Lihat saja senyum idiot orang satu itu," balas Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terayun.

" Oh, syukurlah. Sudah bosan aku melihatnya jomblo selama 23 tahun. Dan aku juga bosan melihat si _mr. Player_ ini terus bermain-main," kata Baekhyun sarkastik. Kyungsoo pun terkekeh mendengar omelan kekasihnya itu.

" Ow, Baek, kau melukaiku. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main okay? Mereka saja yang terlalu percaya diri dapat memperdayaku. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan aku tidak akan jatuh pada orang yang tidak mempesonaku, Baek. Belum pernah aku mengatakan bahwa mereka-mereka itu adalah kekasihku, mereka saja yang langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

" Lihat, Soo. Lihat betapa sombongnya temanmu itu. Kuharap ia segera terjatuh dan melihatnya tergila-gila pada seseorang akan menjadi tontonanku," kata Baekhyun. Kris tidak menjawab tetapi hanya memejamkan matanya dan gambaran seseorang yang sangat menggemaskan itu kembali terputar di kepalanya.

" Tak perlu menunggu lama, Baek. Kau akan segera menikmatinya."

" Ya, ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Itu tidak akan lama lagi. Hanya saja, mungkin kau mau mendengar nasihatku kali ini, Kris."

Mendengar namanya disebut, mata Kris pun terbuka lebar-lebar. Tanpa kata-kata ia meminta Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kalau kau hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai mainanmu, sebaiknya kau tidak melanjutkannya. Sampai aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main dengannya," bersamaan dengan kata-katanya Baekhyun pun menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada si pemilik wajah tampan itu.

Kris hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat ancaman Baekhyun. Oh, hanya karena badannya yang mungil kalian bisa meremehkan seorang Baekhyun? Itu tindakan yang sangat-sangat gegabah karena Kris tahu benar dengan kepalan tangan itu, seseorang bisa saja mendekam di atas ranjang rumah sakit karenanya.

" Dan jangan lupakan aku dan yang lainnya kalau kau sampai menyakitinya," tambah Kyungsoo.

' Oh, _crap_!'

Ditambah dengan Kyungsoo ia tidak tahu nasib apa yang akan menghampirinya jika bermain-main dengan Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya. Tidak mungkin aku mempermainkannya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti ini," jawab Kris dengan jujur. Kedua manusia mini itu tampak puas dengan jawaban Kris.

" Bagus."

" Karena kalian sudah setuju, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah? Aku ada janji dengannya yang harus ditepati akhir minggu nanti," kata Kris yang dihadiahi sepasang senyum _evil_ dari manusia mini di hadapannya.

* * *

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang telah sampai dengan selamat di apartemennya langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sebuah boneka rilakkuma berukuran hampir 1 meter.

" Kau tahu aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat-sangat aneh. Dia mencoba merayuku dengan gombalan-gombalannya yang sangat ewhh itu! Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi dia akan kemari akhir minggu nanti. Oh, aku benar-benar akan membunuh dua pengkhianat itu. Kau harus mengingatkanku untuk membunuhnya jika aku bertemu dengannya."

Seolah dapat membalas curahan hatinya, Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan ocehannya pada si beruang raksasa itu.

" Tapi, tahukah kau kalau itu sangatlah eumm... tampan dan aahhh... kenapa aku harus terpesona pada orang aneh itu!"

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim: Akhirnya part yang kedua kelar juga. Tanpa banyak kata, silahkan langsung menikmati cerita di atas dan mohon maaf karena bikin readers nungguin. Maaf juga karena belum bisa membalas review readers sekalian di chapter sebelumnya.. Pasti akan dibales kok  
**

 **OHH DAN BUAT DO KYUNGSOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENGUIN LUCUKU UHHHH... moga makin sukses dan makin ganteng... suaranya juga makin ganteng tolong ya hahahahah~~~**

 **Last~~ jangan lupa reviewnya...**

 **P.S. Bolehkah Kim berharap? buahahaha... kalau reviewnya nyampe 15 Kim akan update kilats~~ karena part 1 chapter selanjutnya sudah selesai hohoho (170113-08:00)**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim Sora**


	3. Dream - The Date

**Tittle : Dream - The Date  
**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Character : Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Bae Suzy, and more to come**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance gagal**

 **Warning(s) : typo (sudah biasa), kekriukan (?), kegajean (?) bila berlanjut...  
**

 **Disclaimer : Chanyeol punya Kris, Sehun punya krisyeol, mereka semua punya ortunya masing-masing, lalu ceritanya dan keanehannya punya Kim Sora seorang  
**

* * *

 **Dream  
**

 **The Date**

" Jadi, kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus untuk kencan kita hari ini? Atau ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Aku dengan senang hati menemanimu pergi ke tempat itu," kata Kris ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Belum juga Chanyeol menampakkan batang hidungnya, ia sudah diberondong berbagai macam pertanyaan dari si lelaki adonis yang ternyata cukup cerewet itu. Wajahnya yang sudah menunjukkan raut kesal, semakin bertambah kesal melihat betapa seenaknya si lelaki tampan itu di ruang tamu apartemennya.

Oh, jadi kini kau mengakui dengan pasti kalau Kris itu tampan, Park Chanyeol.

' Tidak-tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tampan... err.. tapi dia memang tampan, nenek-nenek rabun pun akan mengakui kalau lelaki itu memang tampan. Baiklah dia memang tampan, tetapi ketampanannya tidak akan membuatku terbodohi,' batin Chanyeol masih dengan mata terarah pada Kris yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang itu.

Jika mencoret semua keanehan yang Chanyeol temukan dari dua kali pertemuannya dengan Kris, ia mungkin dengan senang hati menggaet laki-laki ini menjadi calon pacarnya.

Tetapi, tingkat ke- _creepy_ -an dari lelaki ini sungguh sangat di atas batas manusia normal sehingga ia akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menjadikannya sebagai pacar.

Dan jangan lupakan rentetan kata-kata cheesy yang bisa terucap dari bibir tipis laki-laki itu pada pertemuan pertama mereka, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding sekujur tubuh.

Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian yang belum sampai satu jam berlalu, kejadian yang membuat daftar sifat menyebalkan Kris bertambah. Membangunkan seorang beruang dalam masa hibernasinya adalah sebuah _big No!_ Dan Kris sudah dengan sengajanya membangunkan seorang beruang itu.

.

 _Pagi yang dingin di hari setelah masa hectic-nya berakhir adalah saat yang sangat-sangat tepat untuk bergelung di dalam kasur bersama dengan selimut tebalnya serta si kkuma (nama boneka rilakkuma raksasa milik Chanyeol)_

 _Bahkan jika ia bisa, ia tidak akan beranjak dari kasur nyamannya sama sekali. Walaupun itu mustahil karena mungkin dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya itu akan berdemo besar-besaran. Setelah dalam kurun waktu 12 jam ini ia sama sekali tidak memberi makan mereka dengan cukup._

 _Deadline yang gila-gilaan membuat Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk membungkam para cacing itu dengan benar. Hanya minuman jelly saja yang sempat ia konsumsi sembari menyelesaikan deadline itu. Tetapi hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah mengistirahatkan otaknya._

 _Sudah hampir 2 hari ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Berkutat dengan mesin penghasil suara serta kertas partitur tidak memberinya waktu untuk itu._

 _Bahkan sebuah keberuntungan ia dapat kembali dengan selamat ke apartemennya. Walaupun ia harus mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup mahal untuk taksi, tetapi itu pilihan yang terbaik mengingat tidak ada kereta ataupun bus umum yang beroperasi di pukul 3 pagi. Ditambah lagi dengan hujan salju lebat yang tak hentinya mengguyur Seoul sejak siang kemarin._

 _Tidak, terima kasih._

 _Chanyeol lebih memilih mengeluarkan biaya yang mahalnya dua kali lipat daripada harus melewati halang rintang itu._

 _Chanyeol yang kesadarannya masih setengah berada di dunia kapuknya dikejutkan dengan suara bel apartemennya yang berdering sangat-sangat keras._

 _' Persetan dengan siapapun yang bertamu di pagi buta!' begitu bunyi pikiran Chanyeol ketika ia dengan geram membekap wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Ia pikir dengan membiarkan si tamu berada di luar sana akan membuatnya jera dan berhenti membunyikan bel sialan yang mengganggu tidur berkualitas (baca: hibernasi) Chanyeol._

 _Tetapi si tamu sialan itu tidak kunjunng menyerah. Persis seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang memiliki hobi memencet bel apartemennya._

 _Dengan segala sumpah serapahnya, Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dengan selimut masih membungkus sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah senyum menggoda yang sangat ingin ia lupakan terpampang di balik pintunya, Chanyeol nyaris saja membanting pintunya di hadapan orang itu._

 _Sayang sekali tangan raksasa itu lebih cepat ketimbang proses Chanyeol mencerna kemarahannya._

 _" You look so cute with that birdnest-hair. And by the way, aku hanya mengingatkan kalau, kita punya janji hari ini," kata orang itu dengan cerianya. Dengan geraman nyaris seperti auman kemarahan ia pun mengijinkan orang aneh yang melemparkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu di bad morning-nya, masuk._

 _.  
_

Kesimpulannya adalah Kris sangat tidak pacar-able untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, written by Park Chanyeol, di dalam otaknya.

Oh, jangan menganggap tinggi pertahanan dirimu itu, Park Chanyeol. Kau akan sangat-sangat tidak bisa menolaknya. Sekalipun dengan paket creepy serta menyebalkan dengan extra cheesiness di dalam diri lelaki itu.

" Aku tidak pernah menyetujui ajakan kencanmu itu, !" seru Chanyeol membalas pertanyaan Kris.

" Aww.. kau melukai hatiku, manis. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk berkencan di akhir pekan ini? Cafè? _Jamming session_? Byun Baekhyun dan lagu itu? Aku tidak percaya kau dapat melupakanku semudah itu, manis," balas Kris dengan senyum supernya. Senyum yang dapat membuat _inner_ Park Chanyeol menjerit layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

" _By the way, you looks so amazing in that sweater_ ," puji Kris dengan sebuah senyuman yang langsung terarah pada Chanyeol.

Semoga jantung Chanyeol diberi kekuatan yang lebih untuk menghadapi senyuman itu.

Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu serta senyum yang hampir merekah dibalik kerah tinggi sweater yang ia kenakan ketika mendengar pujian disertai dengan senyuman tampan.

' Ugh, bisakah pria ini berhenti memperkerjakan mulut manisnya itu. Tahan dirimu, Park Chanyeol! Jangan semudah itu jatuh pada pria aneh dan mesum sepertinya!' seru otak kecil Chanyeol.

" _Thanks_. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan istirahatku daripada harus berlama-lama meladeni obrolanmu, _,"_ sahut Chanyeol dingin masih dari balik kerah sweater-nya.

" Lupakan julukan itu, sayang. Julukan itu sangat menyakiti hatiku, manis," balas Kris dengan sebuah cebikan bibir mungilnya.

Tangannya yang semula menopang kepalanya pada sandaran kursi berubah menjadi bersedekap di depan dadanya yang terlihat bidang. Dan dengan kemeja yang saat ini ia kenakan, otot-otot itu semakin membuat dada lebar itu telihat mempesona, dada yang lebar plus otot-otot yang kuat, perpaduan yang sangat sempurna bukan?

Dan kalian tentu bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kemeja itu jika sedikit saja otot itu bergerak.

Tahan dirimu untuk tidak _drooling_ di tempat, Park Chanyeol.

Ia diam-diam menelan ludahnya melihat otot dada Kris bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakan tangannya.

' Persetan dengan orang sialan ini! Bisa-bisanya dia dengan sengaja memamerkan otot-otot dadanya seperti itu,' runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia juga merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang sangat tidak cocok untuk merawat otot. Memunculkan otot saja sudah perjuangan setengah hidup apalagi mempertahankannya, satu kata yang cocok adalah mustahil!

Bilang saja kau iri, Park Chanyeol!

Tanpa sadar, bertambahlah dua poin kelebihan Kris di mata seorang Park Chanyeol. Dada bidang yang sangat mempesona dan style yang sangat dandy, style favorit Chanyeol. Style yang mungkin tidak akan pernah cocok untu seorang Park Chanyeol, menurut sebagian besar temannya, sebut saja mereka, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Junmyeon.

" Sayang, sayang, memang aku siapamu, mr. Wu. Kita hanya orang yang bertemu karena teman yang suka ikut campur saja. _Kkeut_. Tidak lebih dari itu," seru Chanyeol kesal. Kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya Kris yang memanggilnya secara sembarangan.

Dan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat secara sembarangan pula. Walaupun dalam hati ia selalu menyangkalnya tapi itulah kenyataan yang selalu terjadi pada Chanyeol dalam dua kali pertemuan mereka.

" Jangan menggembungkan pipimu sembarangan, sayang. Bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali dan menciummu _senseless_ sekarang juga," kata Kris dengan smirk andalannya.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana cepatnya laki-laki itu bergerak. Yang Chanyeol tahu, tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan raksasanya menangkup kedua belah pipi Chanyeol yang menggembung saking kesalnya ia dengan panggilan sayang yang ditujukan Kris padanya.

Setengah kesal dan setengah merajuk, sebenarnya.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol menghentakkan kedua telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu lepas. Ia pun bergerak menjauh dari Kris, takut akan pelecehan apalagi yang akan Kris lakukan pada anggota tubuhnya.

Park, kau hiperbolis, _please_. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang pelaku kejahatan asusila padahal ia hanya memegang kedua belah pipimu.

" YA! NAGA BOTAK MESUM! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" seru Chanyeol geram. Wajahnya merah padam sempurna. Entah itu karena malu atau benar-benar marah.

Tentu saja pilihan yang kedua itu benar-benar diragukan.

' Dosa apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu sampai-sampai aku harus bertemu dengan pria semesum ini, ya Tuhan!' seru Chanyeol dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia menampar wajah lelaki mesum di hadapannya tapi sayang sekali ia menolak untuk menjadi korban tangan jahil Kris kedua kalinya.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak meringkuk di depan pintu kamarnya, Kris berdiri terdiam di tempatnya dengan senyum terkembang sempurna di wajahnya. Senyum yang sungguh sangat creepy untuk namja bermarga Park itu.

" Menjauh dariku, Kris Wu! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk sembarangan menyentuhku!" seru Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Kris.

" Maafkan aku, Yeollie. Tapi kau benar-benar sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi seperti ikan fugu itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kita berdamai heum?" kata Kris dengan kedua tangan terangkat seperti seorang penjahat yang menyerah di hadapan eksekutornya.

" Berani mendekatiku, aku akan menamparmu dan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" ancam Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan jika aku melakukannya kau boleh melaporkanku," balas Kris dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

Chanyeol pun tak lagi nampak ketakutan. Ia hanya memalingkan mukanya memandang dinding kosong di seberang sana.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku dan awal pertemanan kita," tawar Kris tanpa tercampur sedikitpun godaan untuk si lelaki berwajah manis itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak berpikir, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" Lotte World!" serunya penuh semangat. Mata bulatnya nampak berbinar cerah dan senyumnya pun mengembang lebar. Wajahnya yang semula nampak dingin dan kaku saat bersitegang dengan Kris barusan, kini berubah ceria dan kekanakan.

Senyum kekanakannya itu tampaknya menular hingga Kris pun tanpa sadar turut tersenyum bersama giant-baby itu. Chanyeol benar-benar layak mendapat julukan _Happy Virus_.

" Kau yakin ingin ke Lotte World dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Kris dengan ekspresi serius setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

" Kau tidak mau? Kenapa menawariku kalau kau tidak mau?" rajuk Chanyeol. Pipinya yang bulat lagi-lagi menggembung dengan menggemaskannya.

" Bukan begitu, Yeol. Hanya saja kau yakin ingin pergi ke sana. Kau tahukan kalau ini sudah mendekati akhir tahun. Terlebih lagi ini adalah akhir pekan. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menikmati Lotte World dengan tenang. Tempat itu pasti penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang ingin berlibur," terang Kris untuk meredakan rajukan Chanyeol.

Sama persis ketika seorang anak kecil tidak jadi mendapatkan mainan favoritnya.

" Hei, apalah arti taman bermain jika itu tanpa orang-orang yang ingin menikmatinya! Apa salahnya menikmati akhir pekan bersama orang-orang? Aku tidak sabar menaiki gyro drop dan mendengar teriakan orang-orang," seru Chanyeol terlampau bersemangat.

Kris pun tersenyum melihat antusiasme Chanyeol. Ia pun akhirnya luluh dengan permintaan sang pujaan hati.

" Baiklah kita ke sana. Kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu? Tidakkah itu kurang tebal? Sudah musim salju di Seoul apa kau tidak akan kedinginan hanya dengan _sweater_ itu?" tanya Kris penuh perhatian.

Chanyeol menahan sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang bukan disebabkan oleh bayangan kesenangan yang akan ia dapatkan di wahana permainan yang tentu saja akan ia nikmati seluruhnya.

Sebuah senyum yang diakibatkan oleh sisi lainnya dari seorang Kris Wu. Sisi _gentleman_ si lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Dibalik semua kejahilan dan keanehan seorang Kris Wu ternyata ada sebuah sisi yang berbanding terbalik. Meskipun begitu tanpa Chanyeol sadari memunculkan sebuah perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya.

Ia tersipu malu menghadapi perhatian Kris.

" Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau keberatan dengan permintaanku?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

" _Nah, I'm okay_. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Aku tidak ingin kita kembali terlalu malam. Udara malam yang dingin Seoul di saat seperti ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan," balas Kris.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua tampak melemparkan senyum pada lawan bicaranya. Bukan sebuah senyum menggoda ataupun senyum dingin, tetapi sebuah senyum lembut dari masing-masing mereka. Senyum yang hangatnya sanggup melelehkan salju yang mulai menumpuk di luar sana.

.

.

.

" Jadi kita akan mulai darimana?" tanya Kris setelah mereka berdua menginjakkan kakinya di Lotte World. Sesuai dengan permintaan sang tuan putri.

Kris memandang segala penjuru taman bermain itu dengan tatapan men-judge. Dimana-mana tampak kerumunan orang. Otaknya nampak bekerja dengan keras memikirkan bagaimana mereka berdua akan menerobos lautan manusia di hadapan mereka itu dengan selamat. Selamat dan utuh sampai sang putri memutuskan akhir waktu kencan pertama mereka itu.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tampak berbinar memandang wahana permainan yaang tampak di depan matanya.

Ya, mata Chanyeol hanya terarah pada wahana permainan di dalam taman bermain itu. Bukan pada orang-orang yang berjubel disetiap sudutnya.

Chanyeol nyaris menabrak seseorang di depannya jika saja Kris tidak menarik tangannya.

" Chanyeol, _stop_."

" Oh, maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol saat ia sadar kalau ia hampir saja menabrak sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan dengan mesranya.

" Terima kasih, hyung. Kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini, hehehe," ungkap Chanyeol malu-malu sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris. Pipinya yang bulat itu bersemu merah layaknya apel ranum yang siap dipetik dan disantap.

Disantap oleh sang serigala yang diam-diam tengah memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan licik.

' Oho... sang tuan putri tidak lagi ketus dan berpura-pura bersikap dingin rupanya,' batin Kris. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira mendapati Chanyeol tidak lagi bersikap ketus seperti sebelumnya. Terlebih dengan sebutan hyung untuknya. Sebuah kemajuan yang pesat, begitu pikir Kris.

" _It's okay_. Berhati-hatilah. Wahana-wahana itu tidak akan menghilang dalam sekejap dan kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum sore, jadi tak usah terlalu terburu-buru," balas Kris dengan tenang.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya malu mendengar pernyataan Kris.

Kris terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dan menautkan jari mereka.

" Aku tidak mau kau nyaris menabrak seseorang seperti tadi, jadi jangan lepaskan tanganmu supaya kau tidak terpisah dariku," kata Kris lagi. Kris mencoba untuk bersikap cool di hadapan calon kekasihnya itu, meskipun jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang ketika ia menyentuh tangan hangat Chanyeol yang tidak terbalutkan oleh sarung tangan.

" _Hyuuungg_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak akan hilang," rengek Chanyeol.

" Turuti saja kataku, dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau keluar dari rumah tanpa sarung tangan dan syal di musim dingin seperti ini. Lihat, tanganmu saja sampai terasa beku seperti ini," omel Kris.

" Aish! Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung! Dan lagi aku tidak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena keluar tanpa sarung tangan dan syal," balas Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya saat merajuk. Kris yang tidak tahan dengan kadar keimutan Chanyeol pun mencubit salah satu pipi bulat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" Aww, _hyung appo_!" rengek Chanyeol. Bukannya mengempiskan gembungan di pipinya, Chanyeol malah semakin menekuk wajahnya hingga ia terlihat seperti pipi bulat hamster.

" Sudah kubilang jangan menggembungkan pipimu sembarangan seperti itu, kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Salahkan pipi bulatmu itu yang mengundangku untuk mencubitnya," balas Kris enteng.

Pipi bulat Chanyeol yang bulat itu kini menjadi obyek favorit Kris yang baru. Satu tangan Kris yang bebas masih bertahan di pipi Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh melihat pipi itu seolah melar seperti kue mochi yang lentur.

" _Stop, hyuunnggg_ ," rengek Chanyeol dengan suara yang menggema karena rongga mulutnya yang melebar saat dicubit.

" Baiklah, baiklah, jangan terus-terusan merajuk seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin pipimu itu menjadi korbannya," kata Kris. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencubit pipi Chanyeol pun beralih mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol yang memerah.

" Sungguh menyebalkan, seenaknya saja dia berbicara," gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

Kris yang kini benar-benar secara terbuka melancarkan "serangan" pada Chanyeol tak segan-segan menyatukan kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangan saja, hingga bibir bawah Chanyeol semakin maju.

" _Hyung-ah_!"

Kris pun melepaskan pipi Chanyeol dengan kekehan geli.

" Sudah kubilang jangan merajuk seperti itu. Pipi bulatmu itu sungguh menggemaskan kalau aku boleh jujur. Pipimu itu sungguh bulat sudah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku ingin mencubitnya saking gemasnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bibirmu itu," terang Kris gamblang.

" Tapi aku tidak sadar melakukannya, jadi jangan coba-coba mencoba mencubit pipiku lagi. Pipiku bisa melar jika hyung terus-menerus mencubitnya," kata Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tanpa ia sadari mencebikkan bibirnya sekaligus menggembungkan pipinya.

" Astaga, lama-lama aku bisa terserang diabetes jika berlama-lama denganmu."

" Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat denganku," balas Chanyeol.

" _Shirreo_ ," kata Kris setengah merajuk setengah menggoda Chanyeol juga tampak setengah-setengah dalam menghadapi Kris.

Keduanya dengan hati-hati menembus kerumunan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Kris seolah menjadi tameng Chanyeol saat beberapa orang sempat menabrak punggung Chanyeol.

Berdesakan dengan ratusan pengunjung pada saat yang sama membuat tabrakan dengan pengunjung lain tak dapat dihindarkan meskipun Kris dengan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya sudah melindungi Chanyeol dari belakang. Jadilah mereka berdua berjalan berimpitan hingga bagian belakang tubuh Chanyeol nyaris menempel sempurna pada tubuh bagian depan Kris. Ia juga melingkarkan satu tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan satu tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol yang ternyata cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

" _Hyung_ , jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan," sindir Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup keras.

" _Well_ , kau bisa jatuh jika aku tidak memegangimu seperti ini," ujar Kris dengan tenang. Meskipun ia membatin agar Chanyeol tidak merasakan detakan jantungnya yang nyaris melompat jika saja tidak terhalang tulang rusuknya.

" Jangan coba-coba berbohong saat jantungmu menggila seperti itu, _hyung_ ," cibirnya.

" Kalau begitu rasakan saja betapa jujurnya jantungku jika berdekatan denganmu. Ia selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku bersamamu," bisik Kris tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Sesaat Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di telinganya. Dan Kris tentu saja bisa merasakannya. Ingat dengan posisi mereka? _That's right_.

Kris tentu saja mengulum sebuah senyum kemenangan. Ia mengucapkan beribu pujian pada sang dewi fortuna yang hari ini memberikan keberuntungan yang sangat melimpah ruah.

Di balik kemalangan pasti ada keberuntungan, begitu kata hati terjujur dari _playboy_ super _cheesy_ kesayangan kita ini.

Cukup berikan persembahan terbaikmu pada dewi fortuna, wahai naga mesum.

" Ingatkan aku untuk membungkam kau dan mulut manismu itu dengan lem super," balas Chanyeol sarkastik.

" Bagaimana jika kau merekatnya dengan bibirmu yang terlihat manis itu?"

" Ish, dasar oknum mesum," cibir Chanyeol.

" Hanya denganmu manis."

" Pokoknya jangan menyentuh bagian yang lain-lain! Sampai hyung melakukannya, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Chanyeol menggumam sebal ketika ia menyadari Kris adalah _namja_ yang luar biasa keras kepala dan tak kunjung menyerah. Tak kunjung menyerah dengan gombalan yang _greasy_ meskipun berulang kali Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dingin.

" Perintah diterima, tuan putri," bisik Kris lagi dan menghasilkan reaksi yang sama pula dari jerapah manisnya itu.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol merasa cukup berani dan melayangkan tangannya yang mengenai tengkuk Kris. Ia tidak mengaduh merasakan pukulan Chanyeol yang ternyata cukup terasa juga, justru ia terkekeh membalasnya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berjalan sembari berpelukan, hampir 15 menit mereka dengan nekat menerobos kerumunan itu hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah wahana yang tidak Kris ketahui namanya.

" Kau tak apa?" tanya Kris saat mereka mulai mengantri pada wahana kapal viking yang melayang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sebuah bandul. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai balasannya.

Kris sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa bulir keringat muncul di dahi Chanyeol. Dan bibir yang sebelumnya sewarna dengan apel ranum itu tampak pucat dan kehilangan keranumannya.

" _Gwaenchana, hyung_."

" Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja, Yeol-ah."

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kita lanjutkan saja kencan kita hari ini," kata Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan. Meskipun sebenarnya tiba-tiba ia merasa pening ketika rasa lelah itu menimpa tubuhnya bertubi-tubi.

Kris mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan bahwa ini adalah kencan mereka.

' Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini lebih penting daripada kencan hari ini,' batin Kris.

Ia pun menempelkan satu tangannya di dahi Chanyeol dan merasakan suhu yang tak wajar.

" Kau demam!" seru Kris.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal seruan Kris.

" Kau demam dan bibirmu berubah pucat seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa!" seru Kris.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ," sanggah Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Kris.

" Ayo pulang!" titah Kris.

" Tapi, hyungggg..."

" Kau sakit dan butuh banyak istirahat. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk datang kemari. Lain kali kita bisa kembali ke sini. Jika kau sudah kembali sehat tentunya," potong Kris.

" _Aish, hyung_ menyebalkan," rengek Chanyeol.

" Ayo pulang," pinta Kris dengan lebih lembut. Keduanya pun kembali dengan Kris yang kembali menjadi tameng Chanyeol yang setengah merajuk karena batalnya kencan mereka secara mendadak.

" Kau sedih karena tidak jadi mengelilingi Lotte World atau karena kencan kita kali ini gagal, huh?" goda Kris sembari menyetir dan berfokus pada jalanan bersalju. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir _theme park_ itu. Dan jalanan bersalju tampaknya membuat jalanan kota Seoul siang itu macet.

Dari sudut matanya, Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya dengan tubuh yang separuh memunggungi Kris.

' Tak bisakah anak ini tidak merajuk sekali saja? Dasar bocah,' batin Kris geli.

" Tidak mau menjawab, eoh?" goda Kris sekali lagi.

" Hyuuuung. Jangan ajak aku bicara, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau hyung mengajakku bicara terus-terusan. Aku mengantuk, bangunkan jika kita sudah sampai di apartemenku," perintah Chanyeol semena-mena tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Kris.

Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan pipi bulatnya yang memerah itu, begitu pikir Kris geli.

' Dasar tsundere,' gumam Kris.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan Kris kembali pada jalanan di hadapannya dan Chanyeol dengan memandang entah-apa-yang-menarik-di-luar-sana. Hanya suara decitan ban mobil yang menjadi latar belakang suara di antara mereka hingga akhirnya sebuah suara halus menyapa pendengaran Kris.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah dan bibirnya yang nampak pucat dan berpeluh. Bibirnya secara otomatis tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum simpul melihat pemandangan damai di hadapannya.

Kris mengusap kening berpeluh itu dengan lembut. Sedikit mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang tertidur di kursi penumpang, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kening basah itu. Dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut.

" _Sleep tight and get well soon, darling_."

TBC/END

* * *

 **pojok curcol: okay hai hai~~ kembali dengan Dream di bagian terakhir... sejujurnya setelah chapter ini, saya bingung harus dilanjutkan atau sudah sampai disini. jadi reviewnya di tunggu ya~~**

 **oh, untuk para reviewer dari part dream sampai dengan part kemarin, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya... karena sudah jadi penyemangat saya ketika menulis part ini secepat kilat.**

 **karena kemarin reviewnya nggak sampe 15 jadi enggak jadi update secepat kilat deh hehehehehe *dirajam kerikil***

 **Special Thanks to reviewers tercintah.. loph you full! *dilempari sendal***

 **WUPARK94 | RcDen (guest) | 62 | soshine | exochanxi | R110898 | Hirudenia | Cold Lotus | ichinisan 1-3 | Afyb | fannya chanyeol oppa (guest) | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | han soon hee (guest) | windanovia08**

 **akhir kata, LETS LOVE EXO AND KRISYEOL! POREPER KRISYEOL! mari lestarikan krisyeol! ehehehe**

 **Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran juga boleh~~**

 **Kim Sora.**


	4. Falling Crazy in Love

**Tittle : Dream - Falling Crazy in Love  
**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Character : Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo  
**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance gagal**

 **Warning(s) : typo (sudah biasa), kekriukan (?), kegajean (?) bila berlanjut...**

* * *

 **Dream - Falling Crazy in Love**

" Jadi bagaimana kencan pertama kalian sebagai pasangan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan tetapi oleh orang yang berbeda dan di tempat yang berbeda pula.

Mungkin pasangan BaekSoo memang benar-benar pasangan yang sangat cocok. Bisa-bisanya mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang sama padahal mereka tidak berada pada tempat yang sama.

.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o  
.

" Jadi bagaimana kencan pertama kalian sebagai pasangan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan keingintahuan tertulis dengan jelas di seluruh raut wajahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat memancarkan kelicikan sedangkan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat mengganggu Chanyeol. Senyum yang sama liciknya dengan pandangan matanya.

" Berhenti tersenyum seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum yang mengincar buruannya, Byun Baekhyun," sungut Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia kabur dari jangkauan tangan ataupun kaki _namja_ bermarga Byun itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Melarikan diri dari amukan Baekhyun tentu saja.

" Ya! Apa-apaan itu, Park! Beraninya kau mengataiku mesum!" seru Baekhyun dengan kepalan tangan teracung di udara sembari berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang mencari perlindungan di dapur.

" Kau memang mesum, Byun! Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengumpankan sahabat sehidup sematimu ini pada naga pedofil seperti si Wu itu! Kau ingin sahabatmu ini kehilangan keperjakaannya di tangan orang mesum itu, hah?!" seru Chanyeol dengan tangan melambai ke segala arah.

" Ya! Kau itu sudah berumur! Kau sudah cukup umur untuk kehilangan keperjakaanmu! Cih pacarpun tidak punya apalagi kehilangan keperjakaan!" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Benar-benar bukan contoh teman yang baik, _mr._ Byun.

" Kau ini sebenarnya temanku atau setan yang menyamar menjadi temanku, hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau mejerumuskanku seperti itu. Bukannya melindungi keperawanan kelelakianku, kau malah ingin mengorbankannya. Aku menjaganya selama 25 tahun dengan hati-hati asal kau tahu," teriak Chanyeol.

" Ya! Aku menyuruhmu seperti itu bukan karena ingin menjerumuskanmu asal kau tahu! Ekspresi bodohmu saat melihat pasangan yang sedang berpacaran itu membuatku ingin melemparkanmu ke kandang si naga mesum itu!" balas Baekhyun dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Chanyeol.

" Ya! Jangan berteriak padaku! Dan jangan sembarangan mengumpankan sahabatmu ini pada orang tak dikenal! Kau ingin sahabatmu ini celaka hah?!"

" Kalau begitu jangan berteriak di depanku!" balas Baekhyun. Ia pun kemudian terdiam.

Suasana di sekitar keduanya menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Baekhyun angkat bicara.

" Baiklah aku minta maaf sudah lancang mengenalkan seseorang padamu tanpa memberitahumu. Tapi ketahuilah sahabatku tersayang," Chanyeol mendecih mendengarnya, yang dianggap Baekhyun sebagai angin lalu, supaya tensi di antara keduanya tidak kembali naik.

" Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu padanya, tidak lebih. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat jahat padamu apalagi mengumpankan keperawananmu. Seperti jerapah raksasa sepertimu bisa dengan mudah dimakan saja," kata Baekhyun sarkas di akhir kalimatnya.

" Ya! Byun sialan Baekhyun!"

" Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian. Kau terlihat bodoh dengan senyum idiotmu itu, membayangkan entah apa ketika melihat orang berpacaran. Itu sungguh sangat _creepy, by the way_ ," yang mendapat seruan tidak terima dari Chanyeol.

" YAK!"

" Dan lagi, meski tampangnya sungguh sangat tidak meyakinkan, tapi naga tua itu tidak semesum yang kau bayangkan. Dia hanya pria tua kesepian yang tampak sungguh sangat menyedihkan dengan tumpukan berkasnya."

Chanyeol mendecih sebal mendengar pembelaan sahabatnya untuk si oknum gombal. Tetapi ia tak menepis pikiran simpatik yang ia rasakan untuk lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

" Akui saja kalau dia menarik, Yeol. Tidak ada gunanya malu-malu mau seperti itu, aku dan yang lainnya akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa bersama. Beban kami untuk memikirkan kalian bisa berkurang jika kalian bersama," ujar Baekhyun.

" YAK! Apa-apaan itu, merepotkan kau bilang?"

" Iya! Kalian berdua memang benar-benar merepotkan. Diperhatikan tetapi sama –sama bebal soal menyadarinya. Kalian pikir mengurung diri di ruang kerja atau studio selama 24 jam dalam 7 hari itu tidak pantas dikhawatirkan?" seru Baekhyun jengkel.

" Tapi aku makan dengan benar dan teratur," sangkal Chanyeol.

" Teruslah beralasan. Yang jelas melihat betapa menyedihkannya kalian berdua dengan pekerjaan kalian, maka tersusunlah rencana yang, BAAAM!"

" Astaga, Byun, kau mengagetkanku!"

" Jadilah aku dan Kyungsoo merencanakan semuanya."

" Semuanya?"

" Yap, semuanya. Maksudku, Kyungsoo dan aku mengatakan pada Kris- _hyung_ kalau ada seorang teman yang ingin kami kenalkan padanya. Yah meskipun dengan sedikit penolakan pada akhirnya ia mau datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Saat yang sama aku mengusulkan pada Kyung untuk menggunakan _jamming session_ sebagai pertemuan pertama kalian. Karena aku yakin kau pasti akan datang sekaligus menyaksikan hasil akhir lagu buatanmu. Dan rencanaku itu mendapat persetujuan semuanya, termasuk dengan Junmen- _hyung_ ," terang Baekhyun dengan jelas.

" Jadi ini semua rencana kalian?" tanya Chanyeol was-was.

" Yah tidak semuanya rencana kami. Hanya untuk pertemuan pertama kalian kami merencanakan semuanya. Tidak untuk ketertarikan yang kalian berdua rasakan tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tersembunyi.

" Yak! Aku tidak tertarik dengannya!" seru Chanyeol dengan semburat merah di pipi bulatnya.

" Park Chanyeol, sahabatku tersayang, jangan coba-coba membohongiku. Kau sungguh sangat tidak ahli dalam berbohong apalagi padaku yang notabene sahabatmu. Ditambah lagi dengan pipimu yang memerah itu."

" Jika aku bisa mendiagnosismu seperti seorang dokter, saat ini kau sedang terserang sindrom, sindrom _falling crazy in love,_ " lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat jenaka.

" Ish, sembarangan saja kau, Byun Baek!"

" Terserah padamu, Park Yeol. Tapi aku yakin dengan pasti kalau kau tertarik pada Kris - _hyung_. Aku bisa menjamin kalau dia itu orang baik, meskipun tampangnya seperti seorang _player_ tapi kenyataannya dia tidak begitu. Orang-orang saja yang terkadang seenaknya melabelinya dengan julukan itu. Setidaknya beri dia dan dirimu sendiri kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Aku akan menendang bokongnya kalau sampai dia main-main denganmu," terang Baekhyun panjang lebar.

" Umm... yah, dia memang menarik, hanya saja ke- _creepy_ -an serta _cheesyness_ itu membuatku terkadang merinding ke sekujur tubuh," aku Chanyeol.

" Eyy, merinding atau kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kau, Park!" seru Baekhyun girang mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang setengah-setengah itu.

" Aish! Oh, bagaimana bisa Jun- _hyung_ kenal dengan Kris - _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Junmen- _hyung_ adalah salah satu klien firma hukum Kris- _hyung_. Dan lagi Lay - _hyung_ adalah teman kuliah Kris- _hyung_ dan tentu saja si rusa itu mengenalnya, kau tentu tahu dengan teman-teman sosialita si rusa yang satu itu. Dan yah begitulah, mereka lelah melihat gosip kanan-kiri soal Kris dan mereka pun lelah melihat Kris terus mendekam di dalam kantornya yang suram itu."

" _I see_."

" Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menjerumuskanmu. Oh, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku tadi. Jadi, bagaimana hasil kencan pertama kalian?" tanya Baekhyun, lagi-lagi dengan kilatan nakal di mata mungilnya.

" Err... kencankamigagalkarenamendadakakuterserangflu," jawab Chanyeol secepat kilat. Wajahnya terlihat memerah seperti tomat yang nyaris saja berakhir di tempat sampah.

" Apa kau bilang? Ya, bisakah kau berbicara dengan normal? Aku tahu kau banyak menulis lirik rap untuk i _dol_ -mu tapi tolong bicara dengan normal pada orang lain, _please_."

" Kencan kami batal. Mendadak aku terserang flu dan _hyung_ bersikeras untuk membatalkan kencan kami dan kami bukan pasangan," jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

" Koreksi, belum menjadi pasangan. Sudah kuduga, kalian benar-benar cocok jika bersama. Yang satu butuh seseorang untuk mengurus dan menjaganya, dan yang satunya butuh seseorang untuk diurus dan diperhatikan," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

" Kalian harus menikah!" cetus Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

" Ya! Kau bilang ingin kami saling mengenal terlebih dahulu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau bilang kami harus menikah. Kau ini kenapa plin-plan sekali, Byun," sahut Chanyeol.

" Kalian terlalu lama! Kapan aku bisa punya keponakan jika kalian terlalu lama pedekate?"

" Ya! Apa-apaan itu, Byun?! Tidak akan secepat itu kami berhubungan!"

" Oohhhh apa itu dengan sebutan 'kami'. Jadi memang akan segera ada 'kami' kan? Aku akan menelepon _hyung_ agar segera menjemput _his beau-_ nya supaya 'kami' itu segera terjadi," goda Baekhyun.

" Ya! Byun Baekhyun, kemari kau!"

.  
x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o  
.

" Jadi bagaimana kencan pertama kalian sebagai pasangan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang sayangnya tidak membuat Kris terganggu.

" Sayang sekali kencan kami gagal, tidak sepenuhnya gagal sebenarnya. Bisa dikatakan separuh gagal, yah begitulah," balas Kris santai. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang membujur lurus ia timpakan di atas meja rendah di depannya.

" _Detail please_."

" Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Kyung. Hanya yah kau tahu, seperti biasanya," ujar Kris dengan mata terpejam.

" Biasa yang mana yang kau maksud? Biasa dalam arti kau hanya menuruti pasanganmu? Kemana pun mereka mau, kau akan mengikutinya ditambah dengan ayunan _credit card_ -mu. Begitu maksudmu?" cibir lelaki dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

" Sialan kau! Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu kau tahu. Aku tampan, pintar, milyarder di usia muda, pengacara yang sukses, apalagi yang kurang dariku? Aku bisa memilih siapapun untuk menjadi partnerku, _I'm perfectly fine with it_."

" Katakan itu pada bayanganmu di cermin, Wu Yifan. Mungkin yaang kau lihat di cermin hanyalah bayangan pria tua kesepian yang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja setelah mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya 24 per 7," ejek Kyungsoo.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak semenyedihkan itu, _I'm perfectly fine being alone_ , bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami, Do Kyungsoo?" balas Kris setengah sebal.

" Yang kutahu, orang yang menikmati hidupnya atas kesendiriannya tidak sepertimu, Kris. Mereka menikmati hidup mereka dengan _travelling_ , menonton bioskop, _hang-out_ , atau apa-pun itu meskipun mereka melakukannya sendirian. Dan yang aku lihat mereka berbeda denganmu. Kau hanyalah pria yang mencoba menutupi kekosongan itu dengan mengubur dirimu di antara berkas-berkas itu," terang Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Tidak ada sedikitpun nada ejekan ataupun godaan yang terselip di dalam pernyataan itu.

Kris bergerak dari posisinya semula dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kyungsoo sendiri duduk dengan tenang di atas meja kerjanya dengan kaki yang menyilang serta segelas espresso yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di tangannya.

" Seperti itukah aku di mata kalian?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit guyonan di dalam suaranya.

" Sejujurnya, ya, kau tampak menyedihkan. Berkencan seperti itu adalah kewajiban bukan karena keinginan dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan saat kau tidak berkencan. Kau hidup seakan tidak ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, itu menyedihkan menurutku."

" Kalian saja yang yang berubah menjadi _worrywart_. Tenanglah wahai teman-temanku, aku _perfectly okay_. Lagi pula bukankah kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukku?" balas Kris dengan sedikit seringai di ujung bibirnya.

" Sebenarnya, disitulah aku juga merasa penasaran," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

" _He's perfect_ ," ujar Kris. Senyum lebar tampak mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak puas dengan jawaban temannya itu tanpa ragu melempar salah satu pena ke arah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

" Yak Do Kyungsoo!"

" Sudah kubilang aku butuh detail ceritanya tapi kau malah hanya tersenyum idiot. Kau pasti tahu kalau kadang kesabaranku untukmu tidak sebesar kesabaranku untuk _my boo_ kan?" senyum polos berbentuk hati yang tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo tidaklah singkron dengan kelakuan satannya barusan.

' Dasar manusia sok polos,' cibir Kris dalam hati. Kris tidak mau mencari mati dengan satan Soo, okay?

" Dia seperti apel, merah, lucu dan menggemaskan. Siapapun pasti menyukainya, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terpesona padanya. _He's so loveable_ ," jawab Kris.

" Lihat, kau membayangkannya. Senyum idiot dan wajah _dreamy_ itu tandanya," goda Kyungsoo sambil menyesap espresso-nya.

" Kau meminta detilnya tapi malah mengejekku, apa-apaan itu," sungut Kris tidak terima.

" Lanjutkan."

" Berita apa lagi yang kau inginkan, wahai yang mulia?"

" Sudah kubilang aku ingin cerita detilnya bukan?"

" Bukankah kata _perfect_ sudah mewakili semuanya? Atau harus kujelaskan sampai ke ujung-ujungnya baru kau puas dengan ceritaku? Kau ini Do Kyungsoo, temanku atau Byun Baekhyun, pacar temanku?"

" Sialan kau naga botak!"

" Jadi, apakah kesempatanku dengan Park _adorable_ itu baik? Atau aku harus menyerah saja?" tanya Kris penuh harapan.

 _Well_ , jujur saja ia memang benar-benar tertarik pada Chanyeol dan berharap hubungannya kali ini berhasil. Urusan lain memang akan ia pikirkan belakangan tapi jika dipikir-pikir keluarganya pasti tidak akan menentang hubungannya.

Ia tahu keluarganya itu pasti akan sangat menyukai Chanyeol, bahkan memikirkan mengenalkan Chanyeol pada ibunya hanya akan membuat mereka diburu dengan tanggal pernikahan. Bakat penggemar hal-hal yang menggemaskan diturunkan pada Kris oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

Tetapi memikirkan hal seperti pernikahan terlebih jika pasangannya itu adalah Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum.

 _Suddenly, relationship and marriage doesn't sound so bad anymore, and its really does pleasant to think about it_. _If it's with a certain giant bubble of fluffiness_.

" Kalau kau menyerah aku akan membunuhmu. Dia membuat perubahan yang bagus untukmu, meskipun dia akan terus men- _deny_ ketertarikan padamu tetapi aku berani menjamin kalau hal yang baik juga terjadi padanya semenjak berkenalan denganmu. Kalian harus _totally last_ sampai jenjang pernikahan jika itu bisa," nasihat Kyungsoo.

" Tumben sekali, sahabatku ini bisa memberi petuah sebaik itu. Apa ini adalah hari baikmu, Soo?" goda Kris dengan seringaiannya.

" Kau sudah menghabiskan kesabaranku hari ini. Keluar kau dari ruanganku, sekarang!" meskipun nada suaranya terdengar kesal dan memerintah tetapi pipi yang bersemu malu menjadi bukti bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud dengan kata-katanya.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa dengan laporan keuangan _cafeè_ bulan ini tuan Do. Atau aku akan memecatmu." Kris bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum Kyungsoo berniat melemparnya dengan proyektil kesayangannya.

Dan itu terbukti dengan lemparan entah-apa-itu setelah Kris dengan tergesa menutup pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa dengan keras mendengar Kyungsoo menyumpah serapahi dirinya di balik pintu.

Kris tersenyum menyadari perubahan pada dirinya yang di bawa oleh Chanyeol seperti yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo.

" Sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkan kencan kedua kali ini."

" Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak ada janji kencan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan satu alis yang tertarik ke atas. Ia menatap interkom apartemen sahabatnya itu dengan keheranan.

" Siapa pula yang menjadi teman kencanku?" jawab Chanyeol asal sembari mengenakan _sweater oversized_ favoritnya. Chanyeol baru saja selesai membersikan diri, setelah Baekhyun menyeretnya dan nyaris menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam _bath-tube_.

" _A certain giant with angrybird-like eyebrows_. Kau tidak benar-benar punya janji kencan dengannya?"

" Tidak, tidak ada," balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

" Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya si naga _angry-bird_ itu berada di depan apartemenmu?"

" APA?! Waaaaa..." teriak Chanyeol, celana kolor yang masih setengah perjalanan ia pakai membuat jerapah itu tersandung dan menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Tepat saat suara gedebuk itu terdengar, Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu kehormatan pemilik apartemen.

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar sampai nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat ia bertatapan dengan mata yang sama melebarnya milik Kris.

Dengan hanya mengenakan _oversized sweater_ ia berhadapan dengan _crush_ -nya. Belum lagi dengan posisi duduknya yang tidak elit dan _sweatpants_ yang belum sepenuhnya terpakai. Jadi bisa disimpulkan Kris melihat Chanyeol hanya dengan _sweater_ dan _boxer_ nya saja yang terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya suara Chanyeol yang selama ini ia punyai secara tidak sadar muncul ke permukaan.

" Kyaaaaa!"

. 

.

.

Baekhyun masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak meskipun saat ini mereka bertiga duduk berhadapan, dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian lengkap tentunya.

" Kau akan mati jika tertawa seperti itu lebih dari lima menit," kata Chanyeol dengan muka merah padamnya.

' Oh, _god_. Selamanya aku pasti akan mengingat kejadian ini setiap kali melihat Kris,' teriak Chanyeol dalam kepalanya. Setelah kejadian konyolnya, tepatnya sepuluh menit, muka Chanyeol masih tetap merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

" Berhenti tertawa, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Tetapi bukannya suara tawa menyebalkan Baekhyun tetap saja menghantui telinga peri Chanyeol.

" Bisakah kau pergi dari tempat ini sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?" kali ini Kris yang melakukan pengusiran pada pria pendek itu.

" Ahahahahahaha... baiklah hahahaha... selamat bersenang-senang _lovebirds_! Hahahaha..."

Chanyeol dan Kris masih betah dalam kediaman mereka hingga akhirnya suara pintu tertutup menggema di apartemen tersebut.

" Jadi, apa kau luang siang ini?" kata Kris membuka percakapan.

" Eummm.. tidak. Aku tidak ada kegiatan sampai besok sore," jawab Chanyeol tanpa sekalipun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang lawan bicaranya.

" Aku tidak suka melihat lawan bicaraku menunduk saat berbicara denganku," bagai dilecut Chanyeol pun secepat kilat mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan Kris, wajah Chanyeol pun kembali merona hebat.

" Kenapa kau manis sekali, Chanyeol-ah," bisik Kris lirih.

" Apa aku harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah melihatmu hanya dengan _sweater_ dan _boxer_?" gurau Kris setengah mengejek.

" HYUUUUUNGGGGGGG..."

" Ayo, kita menikah. Sebagai pertanggung jawaban karena aku sudah melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

" _Hyung_ , jangan sembarangan bicara, _please_."

" Kalau kau tidak mau bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacar dulu?" lanjut Kris. Senyum Kris semakin melebar melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin memerah mendengar _confession_ -nya yang semakin berani.

Tunggu dulu... itu tadi adalah _confession_?

Oh, baiklah Kris memang sangat anti- _mainstream_.

" HYUUUUUNNNNGGGGG..."

" _Wae_? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

" Bukannya aku tidak menyukai _hyung_ tapi..."

" Tapi apa, Park Chanyeol sayang?" tanya Kris setengah menggoda.

" Tapikautidakterlihatseriusmenyukaiku," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ada jeda.

" Ahh... Bagaimana kalau aku membuat pengakuan yang serius padamu?" Chanyeol memandang Kris yang kini tampak serius.

" Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jujur selama ini aku belum pernah menyukai orang seperti aku menyukaimu. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan, jika kau mengenalnya. Beberapa orang mungkin mengatakan aku seorang _player_ tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan kecocokan saat bersama dengan orang-orang yang sebelumnya. Tapi semua itu benar-benar berbeda saat bersama denganmu," kata Kris. Chanyeol bisa melihat kejujuran di mata tajam itu.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membuat wajahnya setenang yang ia bisa mungkin saja ia saat ini sudah berbunga-bunga dengan ekspresi bodohnya mendengar pengakuan Kris.

" Jadi, _let's give a try_?" tanya Kris lagi.

Tidak seperti pengakuan cinta pada umumnya, klise tetapi lebih bermakna dengan kejujuran di dalamnya.

Chanyeol memerah ketika mendapati si Adonis tampan seperti Kris memandangnya dengan begitu lekat. Terlebih lagi dengan senyum _prince-like_ yang membuat Kris seratus atau mungkin seribu kali lebih tampan sekaligus melelehkan hatinya hingga lumer.

" Okay," anggukan Chanyeol membuat Kris serta merta bangkit dari tempatnya dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan erat ia memeluk Chanyeol yang semakin memerah di dalam pelukannya.

" Aku akan memberikan semua cintaku untukmu, _baby_ Yeol."

Secepat kilat Kris memberi ciuman di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun lagi-lagi semakin merona hebat dengan serangan Kris.

" Sayangku," kali ini Kris mencuri ciuman di garis rahang Chanyeol.

" Manisku," dan selanjutnya giliran telinga dan kening Chanyeol yang mendapatkan serangan Kris.

" Cintaku," selesai mengucapkan itu Kris pun membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dan dengan cepat memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka menempel dalam sekejap. Chanyeol mematung saat Kris memajukan wajah mereka.

" HYUUUUUUNGGGGG KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUUUU

 **END**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim.  
**

 **Sekian lamaaaaa~~~ sebulan yah jaraknya sama chapter sebelumnya *jangan rajam saya ampoooonnnnn***

 **oke... tanpa banyak kata**

 **terima kasih super banyak buat kesayangan-kesayangan Kim yang review di chapter sebelumnya *dilempar sendal***

 **R110898 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Itachi2409** [kali ini bukan malam minggu updatenya hehehehe] **| Cold Lotus | LittleOoh | windanovia08 | soshine | fannya chanyeol oppa | liaoktaviani joaseo | exochanxi | ichinisan 1-3** [makasih banyak senpaiiiii] **| Hirudinea** [ada apa kim dan typo yawlahh... maaf banget yaahhh typo nama kamu~~ semoga kali ini nggak salah]

 **\- Maaf karena belum bisa update cepet ide sempat mandek jadi lumayan lama nulis part awal chapter ini**

 **\- Chanyeol emang sengaja saya bikin sweet dan Kris-nya super OOC karena saia suka hahaha... pengen aja penghancuran karakter si botak biar makin hancur hahahaha... dan mungkin kapan-kapan saya akan bikin project chanyeolnya nggak terlalu uke-ish tapi tetep soft**

 **Sekian dari Kim hehehe...**

 **Last Read and Review ya guys~~ review kalian bikin saya dan author lainnya stay dan betah berimajinasi sama kapel kesayangan kita ini~~**

 **With Love, K~~**


	5. Cerita tentang Mantan

**Dream Side Story**

.

 **Tittle : Cerita tentang Mantan**

 **Cast : EXO OT 12 (minus KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Romance - Humor**

 **Warning(s) : Humor kriuk, ada sedikit topik seksual (sedikiiit banget), typo, gaje**

 **Disclaimer: ide plot picisan cuma punya saya~~**

* * *

 **Cerita tentang Mantan**

.

Bagian akhir bukanlah selalu akhir dari sebuah cerita, justru bagian akhir dari cerita sering kali menimbulkan pertanyaan yang jika semakin besar malah akan memunculkan sebuah cerita baru dengan konflik dan plot yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Jadi disinilah cerita itu.

Kris adalah seorang raksasa besar dengan tingkah yang nyaris digolongkan aneh, jika wajah tampannya tidak menyelamatkan, kata Byun Baekhyun, setiap kali ia mengeluhkan kelakuan aneh Kris yang cenderung mengerikan – lagi-lagi kata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Jika sebelumnya, Kris dikeluhkan karena terlalu banyak melamun dan tertawa-tawa sendiri entah membayangkan apa dalam pikirannya. Tapi kini Kris terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan dengan pandangan kosong tetapi dengan senyum yang super duper lebar, dari ujung pipi hingga ke ujung pipinya yang lain.

Sudah sejak tadi Kris bertahan dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan itu, beberapa temannya yang sama-sama berada di _Clair-de-lunè_ menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari si raksasa mengerikan. Beberapa di antaranya bergosip dengan keras dan tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Kris – karena biasanya Kris akan mencak-mencak mendengar dirinya digosipkan – karena ia sibuk dengan khayalannya.

Mereka tahu penyebab khayalan dan senyum Kris yang mengerikan itu, dia tak lain tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki _tsundere_ dengan wajah manis yang kadang terlihat seperti wanita dan di saat lainnya terlihat seperti bayi besar. Mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih selama seminggu dan yap, selama seminggu itu pula Kris terus-terusan memasang wajah _dopey_ -nya dengan senyum mengerikan itu.

Reaksi keduanya sungguh berbeda jauh jika mereka kebetulan bertemu, Chanyeol akan selalu bersikap seperti anak sma yang sedang kasmaran ketimbang dua orang dewasa yang tengan berpacaran. Wajahnya yang bulat memerah sempurna seperti tomat jika secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Kris di _cafè_ bersejarah mereka berdua itu.

Sedangkan Kris, _you know_ -lah dia akan memasang seringaiannya yang makin lama makin mirip dengan seringaian serigala saat ia menemukan mangsanya.

Serigala dan Tomat Merah, julukan untuk pasangan itu.

" Kyung, bisakah kau membuat orang itu berhenti tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat?" keluh Baekhyun pada kekasihnya Kyungsoo yang notabene sahabat sehidup semati Kris.

" Kau tahu sendiri, dia masih dalam tahap hangat-hangatnya masa pacaran. Jangan mengganggunya jika kau tidak ingin terkena semburan api naga," balas Kyungsoo cuek.

" Tapi Kyuuung, aku takut melihatnya," rengek Baekhyun lagi.

" Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Jangan manja," balas Kyungsoo final.

" Ish, kenapa sih kau sadis sekali?" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia kemudian beralih pada kumpulan para penggosipnya yang duduk di depannya.

" Woah, Byun. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya ada yang bisa mengontrol kelakuan liarmu," seru Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan tawa kencang teman-temannya. Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya karena ledekan itu.

" Berisik, rusa rabies."

Meskipun begitu tawa semua penghuni meja itu tidak berhenti hanya karena ejekan Baekhyun pada member sosialita mereka.

Ditengah-tengah tawa itu, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan yang sangat keras. Saking kerasnya sampai semua orang terlonjak mendengar raungan yang lebih menyerupai panggilan alam si raja hutan.

" AAHHH!"

" YA! Kris WU KAU MEMBUAT KAMI SEMUA JANTUNGAN!"

" Naga rabies!"

Begitulah seruan orang-orang yang kaget dengan raungan mendadak Kris.

" Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Siapa saja mantan Chanyeol sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kris pada pria pendek itu.

" _Wae_?"

" Sudahlah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku! Berapa mantan Chanyeol?" buru Kris.

" Setahuku hanya dua, Lee Jinki dan Shim Changmin. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Sampai dengan Chanyeol menyelesaikan program _bachelor_ -nya di Korea, setelah itu ia sempat meneruskan kuliahnya di US selama tiga tahun sebelum kembali kemari. Aku tidak tahu selama ia berada di sana," terang Baekhyun jujur.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau member kedua termuda mereka itu seorang jenius terutama dalam bidang yang ditekuninya. Jadi berita soal beasiswa Chanyeol, tidak terlalu mengejutkan mereka.

Namun pertanyaan dan pernyataan tentang mantan kekasih Chanyeol membuat semua obrolan terhenti dan berfokus pada topik pembicaraan antara Kris dan Baekhyun.

" _Wae_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya? Mau memberi pelajaran pada dua mantan itu?"

" Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bertanya-tanya, kenapa kemarin Chanyeol mengaku kalau ciuman kami adalah ciuman pertamanya," aku Kris malu-malu.

" Eww, Kris, _please_ melihatmu malu-malu kucing seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah," ejek Luhan, sang sosialita.

" Jadi kau bilang?"

" Ya, seminggu yang lalu saat kami meresmikan hubungan, dia dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Apa itu berarti selama ia berpacaran ia tidak pernah sekalipun berciuman?"

" Kemungkinan besar begitu, kau adalah satu-satunya pacar Chanyeol yang bisa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dalam radius telapak tangan," jawab Baekhyun lugas. Beberapa dari mereka melongo mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan Baekhyun soal member tertinggi kedua mereka.

' Di dunia yang serba bebas seperti ini, dia bahkan belum kehilangan ciuman pertamanya? Pertahanannya pasti sangatlah kuat,' mungkin begitu pikir para member yang keheranan.

" Benarkah? Oh, astaga aku mendadak merasa bersalah sudah mendekati Chanyeol dengan agresif tanpa ijinnya," sesal Kris.

Meskipun secara teori Chanyeol tergolong memiliki pengalaman tetapi prakteknya Chanyeol adalah member mereka yang paling polos karena nilai prakteknya jauh di bawah member lain. Bahkan mungkin dalam praktek menjalin hubungan Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai nol besar di catatannya.

" Jangan terlalu mengasihaninya karena ia butuh belajar, _hyung_. Bukan aku berniat buruk okay, kalian harus mendengarkan alasanku sebelum menyimpulkan," kata Baekhyun menanggapi tatapan mencela yang secara kompak di lemparkan oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul di meja itu.

Sebagian besar dari mereka pun memalingkan mukanya malu kedapatan mencela sebelum mendengar alasan dari Baekhyun.

" Dasar. Chanyeol itu terlalu polos jika sudah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia tahu aku sudah memberikan ancaman pada mu, Kris _hyung_ , kalau sampai dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak, aku akan membantaimu habis-habisan."

" Dengan jaminan itu, Chanyeol bisa mencoba rasanya terikat dalam hubungan yang serius. Hubungan serius yang didasarkan pada logika bukan semata hubungan perasaan yang labil. Jika di dasarkan dengan logika maka dia akan memikirkan sebab akibat tindakannya. Jadi aku percaya apa yang dia lakukan itu berdasarkan konsensualnya, Kris- _hyung_ mungkin memaksanya di awal tetapi jika dia tidak mau dia pasti akan menolak jika Kris- _hyung_ mencoba melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya," terang Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Di balik penampilan dan kelakuannya yang liar dan terkesan urakan, cara berpikir Baekhyun yang dewasa membuat beberapa dari mereka terkaget-kaget.

Rasa bangga bersinar di mata Kyungsoo saat ia menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata mungil itu. Keduanya saling menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka yang bertautan di atas meja, membalas perasaan bangga dan terima kasih yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

" Jadi, kau bangga menerima segala pertama laki-laki polos ini?" mulut _sassy_ Luhan sepertinya memang cukup susah dikontrol di depan gosip _juicy_ seperti ini. Tak sadar bahwa ia sudah memutus momen manis BaekSoo.

" Diam kau rusa gila! Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun untuk bahan gosipmu, mulut ember," balas Kris ketus. Tentu saja balasan dan rentetan ejekan itu membuat Luhan panas mendengarnya.

" Ya! Naga botak kemari kau sialan!"

" Xi Luhan! Diam di tempatmu atau aku akan mengikatmu di kursimu! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris kurang dari lima langkah!" seru kekasihnya, Kim Minseok, dengan ketus.

" Aish, _baozi,_ biarkan aku menghajar mulut kurang ajar bocah satu itu! Oh, jangan-jangan kau cemburu dengan naga botak jelek ini?"

" Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya takut kau tersambit tangan raksasanya! Lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu kalau kalian sudah bersahabat lama sekali dan lagi status kalian sebagai mantan pacar coba-coba, buat apa aku cemburu?" balas Minseok enteng.

" Aww.. kau harusnya cemburu, _bao-ya_! Ish kalian ini para seme sama menyebalkannya, Sangat cuek!" desis Luhan kesal. Ia beralih menghadap Baekhyun yang entah kenapa menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan memandang sosok-sosok lain yang juga menatapnya tak percaya.

" _What_? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan keheranan.

" KAU! KAU! RUSA GILA KAU?!"

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan kesal.

" AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU MERAHASIAKAN INI DARI KAMI SEMUA!" seru Byun Baekhyun dengan suara tingginya.

" Kalian tidak pernah bertanya," jawab Luhan enteng. Bahunya mengedik tak peduli dengan kehebohan yang yang ditimbulkan oleh jeritan Baekhyun barusan. Seluruh penghuni tempat itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang secara langsung mengakui kalau KrisLu memang sempat ada.

" Kami berpacaran sudah lama sekali. Jauh sebelum mengenal kalian, hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu tentang ini. Karena Kyungsoo adalah teman sepermainan kami berdua. Saat itu aku masih berada di China dan kami bertiga masihlah seorang abg labil yang tidak tahu menahu soal cinta dan pacaran, jadilah kami coba-coba," terang Luhan.

" KAU! DO KYUNGSOO! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! KAU JUGA PERNAH BERKENCAN DENGAN RUSA GILA INI?!"

Kyungsoo yang kaget mendengar tuduhan kekasihnya pun menyemburkan jus yang ia minum pada orang sial yang duduk di depannya, yang itu adalah Luhan.

" YA! AISH DO KYUNGSOO!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

" Maafkan aku, besok kau _laundry_ -kan saja. Aku akan mengganti biaya _laundry_ -nya." Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil tisu banyak-banyak untuk membersihkan ceceran jus yang ia tumpahkan. Luhan hendak memprotes tetapi tangan Minseok yang merangkul bahunya mengurungkan niatnya.

Pandangan sengit Baekhyun tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang masih tampak normal meskipun sebelumnya ia dikagetkan dengan tuduhan _nonsense_ kekasihnya.

" Astaga Byun Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan ceritanya dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan sepihak seperti itu?" sindir Kyungsoo menggunakan kata-kata Baekhyun sebelumnya setelah ia bebas dari ceceran jus. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

" Ish," berat hati Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya masih tetap maju lima sentimeter saat pantat-nya kembali mendarat di sofa empuk.

" Jadi begini, Baekhyun sayang," suara muntahan buatan terdengar dari beberapa penonton drama picisan yang kali ini diproduksi oleh BaekSoo.

" Dulu aku, Yifan, dan Luhan tinggal bersebelahan. Saat itu aku hanya seorang anak ingusan yang terseret oleh dua orang bocah sama ingusannya yang mencoba menjadi dewasa."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo dengan narasinya dua obyek cerita Kyungsoo berteriak tidak terima dengan nama-nama julukan yang dalam satu kalimat sudah terdiri dari dua cacian.

" Intinya adalah Kyungsoo hanya menjadi penonton dan pendengar dari 'percobaan' yang kami lakukan atas hubungan pacar," terang Yifan singkat dan padat. Baekhyun pun kehilangan kemarahannya mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

" Jadi hanya kalian berdua yang mencoba-coba pacaran sedangkan Kyungsoo-ku ini hanya menjadi anak polos yang sok ingin tahu?"

" Siapa yang berpacaran dengan siapa, _heum_?" sebuah suara bass yang tiba-tiba saja menyela pernyataan Kris membuat beberapa di antara mereka terlonjak.

Terutama setelah mereka menyadari siapa yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Park-demi-dewa-Chanyeol .

Sang kekasih Kris, pasangan yang sedang hangat-hangatnya – serta dengan memalukannya – mengumbar feromon cinta mereka. Terkutuklah kalian wahai penggosip.

Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan itu artinya pekerjaan Chanyeol telah diselesaikan. Chanyeol berjanji untuk langsung datang ke _Clair-de-Lunè_ yang khusus ditutup oleh acara kumpul-kumpul geng mereka.

' Semoga aku bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup,' batin Kris miris.

Tetap dengan senyum lebarnya, yang sayangnya tidak mencapai matanya, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Kris. Tanpa memberikan sapaan pada semua yang berada disana, ia mengarahkan pandangannya hanya pada Kris.

" Jangan terus-terusan memandang jam tanganmu saat kekasihmu ada disini, _hyung_. Atau kau merasa harus menyelesaikan semua pembicaraan soal mantan ini sebelum aku datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Tidak, bukan begitu, Yeollie. Aku hanya melihat jam untuk memastikan kita tidak terlambat dari jadwal kita untuk reservasi makan malam kita," elak Kris dengan kegugupan yang terbaca jelas di raut wajah Kris.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh para penonton melihat adanya prospek tayangan drama _slot_ kedua, mereka pun dengan antusias menyimak keduanya beradu mulut – hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Siapa lagi yang akan tertarik pada drama pasangan baru seperti Krisyeol selain orang-orang kurang kerjaan haus gosip.

" Jadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_. Siapa yang berpacaran dengan siapa?" senyum Chanyeol terlihat semakin sadis.

Beberapa dari mereka nampak tertarik tetapi juga menelan ludah melihatnya.

Pasalnya apa yang saat ini mereka tonton bukanlah Chanyeol yang biasanya mereka jumpai. Mode manja, mode merajuk, mode prefeksionis, dan beberapa mode lainnya adalah sesuatu yang umum mereka lihat tetapi sadistik Chanyeol adalah hal yang sangat-sangat langka.

Sekali dalam bulan purnama biru mungkin.

" Aku menunggu _hyung_."

" Aku dan Luhan. Kami sempat berpacaran tetapi itu masa lalu yang sudah lama sekali. Kami hanya coba-coba. Kau tahu, anak-anak labil dan keisengannya?" jawab Kris gugup.

Kris menunduk tanpa berani membeberkan secara detail kejadian apa yang pernah mereka alami.

" Ciuman pertama _hyung_?"

" Ya, aku sempat melakukannya." Kirs kini semakin mirip dengan pesakitan yang siap diganjar oleh sang hakim.

Jambakan atau ungkapan kesal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kris tidak pernah datang. Tetapi Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan deretan meja yang digabungkan.

Saat beberapa pandangan bertanya-tanya di arahkan kepadanya, Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sebelah Suho yang dengan tenangnya menyesap _espresso_ -nya dan ia pun bergelayut manja pada satu lengan Suho.

" What?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Park?"

" Kenapa dengan Junmen?"

" Kau tidak..."

Tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi begitu cepat, Kris hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya. Meskipun beberapa tampak kaget dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak terprediksi, Yixing tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dan dengan tenangnya menyunggingkan senyum _dimple_ -nya.

" Haruskah aku menjelaskan pada mereka, _hyung-deul_?" suara Chanyeol berubah drastis dari biasanya, ia terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta ijin pada ayahnya.

" Kau mungkin harus menjelaskannya, Chanyeol-ah."

" Bagaimana kalau tidak? Melihat wajah mereka membuatku ingin tertawa." Dua jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya. Suho dan Yixing membalas rajukan manja Chanyeol dengan usakan gemas.

" Yeol-ah, bagaimana kalau kau kembali padaku?" tanya Suho dengan senyum _dandy_ -nya. Seolah menikmati kekagetan atas ucapannya, Yixing pun melanjutkan perkataan Suho sebelumnya.

" Aku akan menerima dengan senang hati jika kau menjadi _bottom_ -ku. Suho sudah terlalu lama menjadi _top_. Aku rindu rasanya menjadi seorang _top_ ," ujar Yixing dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

" Wha?" seru ke-tujuh orang member geng mereka bersamaan.

" Bukankah kau bilang mantan kekasih Chanyeol hanya 2, Byun Baekhyun?" seru Luhan heboh. Sedangkan Kris tampak makin bodoh dengan mulutnya yang melongo lebar dan akan semakin lebar mendengar pernyataan yang entah bagaimana kebenarannya.

" Tapi, myeon, bukankah kau yang menyarankan untuk mengenalkan Kris pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Iya, karena aku tahu dengan pasti tipe kekasih ideal Chanyeol, bukan begitu _uri eggyolk_?" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan manja yang terlihat seperti kucing pada majikannya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dimana kalian berkenalan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya, tanda tanya besar menghantam kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memikirkan rentetan pertanyaan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

" Tidakkah kalian melihat tipe ideal Chanyeol padaku? Wah aku sangat terhina dengan ini," kata Suho dengan ekspresi tidak terima yang dibuat-buat.

" Bagaimana bisa?" itu saja yang mampu Kris ucapkan ditengah kekacauan pikirannya.

" Memangnya aku tidak cocok menjadi mantan kekasih Chanyeol?"

" WHAT?!"

" Yeolli, tinggalkan Krissie dan ayo kita _threesome_!" seru Yixing dengan riang tanpa dosa.

" HUATTTT?!"

" KRISS!"

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Yifan menatap dunia.

Tidak, tidak maksudnya adalah hari itu Yifan untuk pertama kalinya merasakan yang namanya pingsan.

.

 **SIDE STORY END**

* * *

 **PS. Balik lagi kan hehehe.. mungkin akan ada beberapa side story lainnya.. masih menunggu ide**

Thanks to~~

 **fannya chanyeol oppa | WUPARK94 | ichinisan1-3 | Cold Lotus | chronossoul | Pikapooh | LittleOoh | R110898 | Guest | exochanxi | han soon hee**

.

P.S.S. Don't be a silent reader please

 **.**

 **finished 03/06/2017**

 **With Love, KS**


	6. Bonus Story - Mommy Wu

**Bonus cerita dari "DREAM"  
**

.

 **Tittle : Bertemu Mertua series - Mommy Wu  
**

 **Cast : Krisyeol, OC  
**

 **Genre: Romance - Humor**

* * *

 **Bertemu Mertua series - Mommy Wu**

.

Bertemu dengan calon mertua, kedengaran sangat menyeramkan bukan?

Chanyeol belumlah resmi bisa disebut sebagai calon menantu Mama Wu, bahkan belum sebulan mereka berpacaran, tetapi Kris bersikeras untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Perkenalan antara calon mertua dan menantu katanya.

Calon mertua-menantu demi gigi tonggos Kris! Begitu rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati saat Kris dengan girang mencetuskan ide yang menurutnya jenius itu.

 _For god sake_! Mereka bahkan baru berpacaran selama 3 minggu 4 hari!

Berbagai penolakan Chanyeol sampaikan tetapi tak satupun digubris oleh Yifan karena ia tahu dengan pasti kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya malu dan takut dicap calon menantu yang tidak ideal oleh Mama-nya.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang seratus ribu persen yakin kalau Mama-nya akan dengan mudah menerima Chanyeol. Terlihat dari reaksi sang Mama saat ia menyatakan pertemuan calon mantu dan mertua itu.

.

" _Mam, apa besok Jumat Mama punya acara?" tanya Yifan hati-hati._

 _Sang Mama yang sedang membaca majalah fashion hanya mengangkat satu alisnya membalas pertanyaan Yifan._

" _Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang spesial pada Mama." Mendengar hal itu, nyonya Wu yang sebelumnya tampak tenang, cuek bahkan, melonjak seperti seorang anak kecil saat dijanjikan permen._

" _CHANYEOLLI! Oh benarkah kau akan membawa Chanyeol kemari?" seru sang Mama dengan penuh semangat._

" _Ne, dia sedikit malu saat aku mengatakan Mama ingin bertemu dengannya."_

" _Dan dia setuju?" tanya Mama Wu dengan binar kekanakan._

" _Yeah," Yifan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan sang Mama. ' Dengan sedikit pemaksaan,' batin Yifan dalam hati._

" _OH MY GOD! Kapan dia akan kemari Fannie?"_

" _Jumat malam nanti, Mam. Ia masih–" tanpa membiarkan Yifan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang Mama Wu sudah berteriak kegirangan._

 _Sungguh kalau saja Yifan tidak peduli dengan usia sang Mama, maka dia tidak akan khawatir bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu melompat-lompat._

" _Mam, please. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol berkali-kali setelah ini. Jangan membuat Mama tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena ceroboh seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Mama terpeleset karena lantainya licin? Bagaimana jika –" dan omelan panjang Kris terpotong oleh pukulan playful dari sang Mama di bahunya._

" _Aw, Mam! Sakit." Pukulan wanita berusia lima puluhan itu sangat tidak mencerminkan kalau ia sudah memasuki paruh kedua kehidupannya, jadi karena itu Yifan mengaduh._

" _Jadi lelaki jangan terlalu lemah, Fan! Masa begitu saja kau mengaduh kesakitan. Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Papa mertua-mu huh?"_

" _Bukan berarti Papa Park akan menantangku untuk berkelahi, Mam."_

" _Siapa yang tahu? Memangnya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Belum kan?" Yifan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dengan ucapan sang Mama._

" _Anyway, kapan Yeollie akan kemari?" binar girang di mata sang Mama membuat Kris tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sang Mama seheboh ini menyambut seorang tamu dan karenanya ia sangat senang._

 _Yeap, Yifan atau Kris, adalah Mama boy sejati._

" _Jumat malam, Mam. Setelah aku menjemputnya dari studio aku akan mengajaknya kemari untuk makan malam. Mama setuju?" Kris memeluk sang Mama dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala wanita berambut cokelat dengan garis-garis putih di beberapa tempat. Sang Mama menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh sang putra dan mengelus lengan yang melingkar di perutnya._

" _Tidak bisa kah lebih cepat? Besok? Atau mungkin nanti malam?"_

" _Chanyeollie harus menyelesaikan urusan di studionya sebelum ia bisa dijemput paksa dan lagi ia ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Mama sebelum kemari."_

" _Tidak bisakah kau menculiknya dari studionya? Dari ceritamu dan Kyungsoo, anak itu sepertinya terlalu sering tinggal di studionya?"_

" _Aish, jangan bercanda, Mam. Memangnya aku ini punya wajah-wajah kriminal untuk melakukannya?" sungut Kris. Ide aneh Mama-nya itu memang tidak ada batasnya, sampai Kris kewalahan sendiri menghadapinya._

" _Kau memang punya bakat kriminal, Fan. Wajahmu itu sangat cocok menjadi penculik atau pedofil!"_

 _Yifan memasang wajah shock mendengar ejekan sang Mama. Sedangkan Mama Wu mulai terkekeh saat ejekannya tidak langsung mendapat reaksi dari sang putra._

" _Mama! Aku ini anak Mama bukan, sih? Bukannya membela anakmu ini punya tampang ganteng dan keren malah seenaknya melabeliku seperti itu!" seru Yifan makin kesal._

 _Mama Wu tertawa semakin kencang mendengar kekesalan Yifan saat ia berhasil menggoda putranya yang sebenarnya sangat tampan._

" _Iya, iya, anak mama yang paling tampan."_

" _Hanya aku anak Mama, jika Mama lupa," balas Kris masih dengan kekesalannya._

" _Still, kau anak Mama yang paling tampan! Jadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Mama sebelumnya–"_

.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui usulan Kris setelah ia mengancam akan menyanyikan lagu serenade buatan Chanyeol alias lagu takdir merka di depan pengunjung Lotte World saat hari jadi yang ke 1 bulan.

Demi apa, Chanyeol saja sudah merasa malu saat digombali dengan lirik lagu miliknya sendiri, ditambah lagi dengan ancaman serenade di depan umum. Dengan suara Kris pula!

Oh, kepala Chanyeol berkunang-kunang membayangkannya.

.

Dan di sinilah Kris, dua hari setelah ia menjadi pencetus jenius (harap baca kata jenius dengan nada paling sarkastik yang anda miliki) tentang pertemuan mama mertua dan anak menantu.

Dua jam Kris berada di apartemen Chanyeol dan menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang ternyata ketiduran – setelah ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat, sampai melihat Chanyeol tingkah panik Chanyeol - yang menurut Kris menggemaskan - saat bersiap-siap.

Dengan sedikit pemandangan seksi sebagai bonus, sorak Kris penuh kemenangan, di dalam hati tentu saja.

" Hyuuunggg! Jangan tertawa! Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk setelah jas _casual_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan untuk acara makan malamnya dengan Mama Wu.

" Kau selalu terlihat _amazing_ dengan apapun yang kau pakai, Chanyeol-a."

" _Hyung_ , aku serius!"

" Aku juga serius, Park Chanyeol! Bahkan karung goni pun akan terlihat seperti _Gucci_ jika kau yang memakainya."

" Aish _, hyung_ tidak membantu."

Astaga, anak ini, tidak bisakah ia berhenti mencebikkan bibirnya setiap kali ia merajuk? Batin Kris dalam hati.

Kris seperti seorang perjaka yang terikat pada perjanjian selibat ketika bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia selalu menahan hasratnya selama Chanyeol belum memberikan lampu hijau sepenuhnya pada Kris.

Jangan salah paham, Kris bukanlah maniak akan hal-hal berbau seksual. Yang ia maksud dari kata hasrat adalah misalnya memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba, memberikan _back hug_ kapanpun ia mau, atau bahkan mencuri ciuman tanpa harus berhadapan dengan penggorengan teflon di dapur milik Chanyeol. Cukup sekali wajahnya yang tampan itu disederajatkan dengan pantat penggorengan.

" Haruskah aku menyanyikanmu _what makes you beaautiful_ untuk meyakinkanmu?"

" Jangan! Itu akan sangat memalukan!" seru Chanyeol cepat.

" Iya, iya, sayangku. Aku tahu karena kau pasti akan sangat malu dipuji habis-habisan seperti itu."

" KAU MENYEBALKAN WU YIFAN!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar keras di seluruh penjuru ruangan, tetapi suara tawa Kris yang tak kalah kerasnya turut meramaikan apartemen itu.

" Jadi, sudah siap dengan semuanya, _princess_?" sepertinya bertatap muka dengan penggorengan masih belum cukup untuk menormalkan Kris.

" Panggil aku _princess_ sekali lagi, kau akan bertemu dengan pantat teflon panas kali ini, _hyung_." Datar serta kejamnya kata-kata Chanyeol tidak serta-merta membuat Kris menyerah.

" Baiklah, yang mulia. Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

" _Hyuuung_!"

" Iya, iya. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

" Iya, iya, terus. Tapi masih saja nekat." Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sebagai salah satu cara baginya untuk mengungkapkan protesnya.

" Sudahlah jangan terus-terusan merajuk seperti itu jika tidak ingin kucium habis-habisan lagi." Satu kesialan yang Kris dapatkan tinggi badan Chanyeol yang nyaris menyamainya, dia dengan mudah menggeplak belakang kepalanya.

" Terus saja mengaku tidak menyukainya, padalah kau membalas ciumanku, sayang." Sepertinya Kris tidak akan pernah puas menggoda Chanyeol jika ia tidak babak belur ditangan Chanyeol.

' Dasar _tsundere_ ,' batin Kris. Meskipun Chanyeol memprotes tetapi Kris tetap dengan santainya menarik pinggang ramping Chanyeol hingga menempel dengan miliknya.

.

Pemandangan rumah minimalis yang hanya ditinggali oleh Mama Wu terlihat sangat angker di mata Chanyeol. Ia bergidik di tempat duduknya, membayangkan beberapa skenario mengerikan yang terputar di kepalanya.

Mama mertua yang kejam.

Mama mertua yang menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Kris berubah haluan.

Mama mertua yang mencacinya habis-habisan karena tidak sepadan.

Atau mama mertua yang baik di depannya tetapi berubah menjadi sadis saat Kris mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

Oh, Chanyeol, sungguh liar imajinasimu.

Tipe-tipe mertua seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan memanglah ada tapi Mama Wu sungguh jauh dari imej yang dibayangkan oleh pikiran liar _namja_ Park itu.

Tunggu sebentar, Mama mertua? Oho, Park Chanyeol kita bahkan sudah mengakui kalau Mama Wu adalah mertua-nya. Padahal menikah dengan anaknya saja belum. Bahkan ia sering menolak sebutan calon menantu setiap kali Yifan menggodanya.

 _Dasar tsundere_.

" Kita sudah sampai, ayo keluar!" ajak Kris dengan gembira. Tangannya sudah menenteng Blueberry-Chocolate cake yang Chanyeol pesan sebagai buah tangan.

Chanyeol tetap diam di tempat duduknya masih dengan skenario yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal itu. Tidak perlu menjelaskan soal yang satu itu, karena pikiran Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi fantasi yang hanya bisa terjadi di _alternate universe_ tapi tidak dengan dimensi yang satu ini.

Kris membuka pintu kursi penumpang yang suaranya membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya.

" Jangan takut," kata Kris seolah tahu isi pikiran Chanyeol. " Mamaku sangat menunggu kedatanganmu. Setiap kali aku pulang ceritaku selalu saja tentangmu, jadi setidaknya Mama sedikit tahu tentangmu."

Sayang sekali Kris tidak tahu dengan persis isi kepala Chanyeol saat ini.

' Oh, Tuhan! _Hyung gentleman_ sekali. Mimpi apa aku semalam, jangan memerah pipi kurang ajar! Sudah kubilang jangan memerah! Sepertinya aku harus banyak berterima kasih karena dipertemukan dengan _hyung_.'

Dan mungkin beruntunglah ia tidak tahu karena Chanyeol pasti akan malu setengah mati mengakuinya.

Lagi-lagi Kris menarik pinggang Chanyeol mendekat hingga keduanya saling menempel dengan tangan Kris yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol.

Tangan raksasa Kris baru saja akan memencet bel, suara pintu yang berderak mengalihkan pandangan pasangan baru itu.

Suara gonggongan keras serta lengkingan keras nyaris membuat keduanya menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

" Chanyeollie!"

" Woof woof–" Kris baru akan menghindar tetapi sayangnya terjangan anjing _siberian husky_ berukuran _extra large_ itu membuat Kris terjengkang karenanya. Chanyeol melepaskan tawa geli saat melihat Kris diserang dengan ganasnya oleh seekor anjing.

Tanpa memikirkan nasib anaknya, sang nyonya rumah meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Merasa terkejut, Chanyeol dengan patuhnya menuruti tarikan beringas Mama Wu.

" Jadi, kudengar dari Yifan, kau bekerja sebagai penulis lagi." Tanpa basa-basi Mama Wu menanyai Chanyeol setelah mendudukkan pemuda itu di sofa _cream_ yang berpadu hangat dengan suasana kayu di ruangan yang Chanyeol pikir sebagai ruang keluarga.

Interogasi Mama Wu resmi dimulai!

" Ah, iya, nyonya–"

" A, a, a! Tidak ada sebutan nyonya dan lain sebagainya! Panggil aku Mama seperti Yifan atau _eomma_ juga bisa. Kau kekasih anakku yang bandel itu, jadi otomatis kau adalah calon menantuku. Calon menantu yang sangat manis." Penerimaan yang diberikan oleh Mama Wu setidaknya meringankan Chanyeol dari pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya.

Sepertinya ia bisa mulai lebih santai menghadapi sang calon mertua yang _over-excited_ ini, batin Chanyeol.

" Ya Tuhan, kebaikan apa saja yang sudah Yifan lakukan di masa lalu sampai-sampai dia bisa mendapatkan pacar semanis ini!" Perkataan Mama Wu ini membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras sebelum menoleh malu pada Mama Wu.

" Aww, _uri_ Chanyeollie _neomu kyeopta_!" seru Mama Wu melanjutkan acara _fangirl_ -nya.

" Ah, Mama terlalu memuji," balas Chanyeol malu-malu.

" Aku memuji dengan jujur Chanyeol-a. Kau memang manis dan menggemaskan, sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Yifan yang cuek dan tidak ada manis-manisnya."

" Tapi Yifan- _hyung_ tampan dan keren," Chanyeol menggumamkan balasannya itu dengan pelan tetapi Mama Wu masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia terkekeh mendengar calon mantu manisnya itu memuji Yifan terang-terangan.

Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol malu karena sang nyonya rumah mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar, Mama Wu pun melanjutkan interogasinya.

" Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan? Apa Yifan memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Tampangnya itu sering sekali mengundang kesalahpahaman."

" Fan- _hyung_ memang terkesan seperti _player_ dan _badboy_ tapi dia sangat baik dan hangat," balas Chanyeol malu-malu.

" Dia memang begitu. Banyak orang mencapnya sebagai dingin dan tidak berperasaan yang senang mempermainkan hati, tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya orang yang bodoh, ceroboh, dan jangan lupakan _cheesy_. Oh apa dia juga melemparkan rayuan _cheesy_ -nya padamu Chanyeol-a?" baru kali ini Chanyeol menghadapi orang tua yang bukannya memuji anaknya berelebihan tetapi malah mengejeknya habis-habisan. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar celotehan Mama Wu.

Mata Mama Wu melembut melihat tawa melantun dari bibir apel milik Chanyeol. Ia tahu betapa menengangkannya harus bertemu dengan orang tua dari sang kekasih untuk itulah dia tidak berusaha untuk menjaga imejnya dengan bersikap tenang.

" _Hyung_ begitu sering menggombaliku dengan rayuan _cheesy_ -nya. Terkadang sangat menyenangkan mendengarnya tetapi kadang-kadang rasanya aku ingin memplester mulutnya supaya _hyung_ diam tanpa rayuan gombalnya."

" _THAT'S IT_! Oh, astaga, akhirnya aku mempunyai teman untuk mengeluhkan kelakuan Yifan yang satu itu."

" Mama juga sering dirayu manis seperti itu oleh _hyung_?"

" Dua orang! Seumur hidupku aku harus mendengar kata-kata manis seperti itu dari dua lelaki di rumah ini, Yifan dan mendiang Papa-nya–"

" Oh."

" Ah, Yifan mungkin belum menceritakan hal ini padamu. Papa Yifan sudah meninggal hampir lima tahun yang lalu–" suasana ceria di antara mereka mendadak berubah terlebih saat Mama Wu memandang altar persembahyangan dengan satu foto pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti Kris, namun dengan senyum ramah yang tampaknya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" Bukannya Yifan tidak ingin bercerita padamu, tetapi kehilangan Papa-nya benar-benar membuat Yifan terluka. Meskipun sudah lima tahun berlalu, tetapi Yifan masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Dua tahun sebelum meninggal, Papa Yifan divonis mengindap penyakit kanker. Awalnya hanya sebuah kanker yang belum berkembang. Papa Yifan segera mendapatkan pertolongan."

" Saat itu Yifan sedang bekerja di Australia, tidak ingin membuat ia khawatir dan lagi harapan bagi suamiku untuk sembuh tinggi karena ditemukan dan diobati lebih awal, maka kami tidak memanggil Yifan untuk pulang."

Chanyeol terhanyut dalam satu episode menyedihkan keluarga Wu yang ia pikir selalu saja dipenuhi dengan kenyentrikan, melihat tingkah yang diperlihatkan oleh Yifan dan sang Mama.

" –Yifan hanya punya kesempatan untuk merawat Papa-nya hanya selama tiga bulan sebelum Papa-nya meninggal. Karena itulah ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, kecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena mereka bersahabat sejak mereka masih sangat kecil."

" Maaf, membuat Mama menceritakan dan mengingat mendiang Papa."

Meskipun panggilan itu masih terasa baru, Chanyeol menyukai sensasi kala panggilan Mama dan Papa berada di ujung lidahnya. Ia merasa seperti ia telah menjadi anggota keluarga Wu.

" Tak apa. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Mama sudah merelakan kepergian Papa-mu, lebih baik melihatnya meninggal dengan tenang daripada melihatnya penuh penderitaan. Sosoknya yang menderita lebih sering membuatku menangis ketimbang memandang foto terakhirnya sebelum jatuh sakit," kata Mama Wu. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya yang tak tampak menua meskipun keriputnya tidak bisa membohongi usianya.

Chanyeol bergerak secara otomatis mendudukan dirinya di sisi Mama Wu dan memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dengan satu lengan panjangnya. Mama Wu membalasnya dengan menyandaran bahunya pada dada sang calon mantu.

' Syukurlah Yifan mendapat seseorang yang hangat dan perhatian seperti Chanyeol-ie.'

" _Anyway_ , cukup dengan kesedihannya. Yang jelas aku senang mendapatkan teman senasib sepenanggungan harus seumur hidup merasakan gombalan-gombalan tidak bermutu. Sungguh rayuan kuno Papa-mu itu harus berhenti diturunkan ke generasi selanjutnya!" cetus Mama Wu yang membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa keras kerenanya.

" Kadang-kadang Fan- _hyung_ seenaknya saja melemparkan rayuan seperti itu di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat–"

Suara gonggonan anjing menyela keduanya.

 _Siberian husky_ raksasa itu dengan semangat menggoyangkan ekornya saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya bersinar seolah ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada pemiliknya.

" _Sit down, girl_. Punggungku sakit sekali. Makanan apa yang Mama berikan sampai Ace seberat itu?"

" Bicara sembarangan anak ini. Seenaknya menuduh Mama-mu padahal kau yang selalu memberikan makanan berlebihan pada anjing itu. Kau pikir Mama tidak tahu? Dasar." Mama Wu beranjak ke dapur dengan Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya ke arah dapur, mempersiapkan makan malam bersama mereka untuk pertama kali.

" Ah, iya! Karena perjalanan ke Seoul memakan waktu yang lama, kalian sebaiknya menginap saja disini."

" Disini ada tiga kamar, jadi Chanyeollie bisa menggunakan kamar yang satunya." Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit bernapas lega mendengarnya. Membayangkan harus tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang membuat jantung Chanyeol nyaris copot.

Baru saja kelegaan melanda Chanyeol sampai seringaian serigala ala Kris ditujukan padanya.

" Bukankah Mama sudah menjadikan kamar itu sebagai tempat melukis milik Mama?"

' JDEEERR'

Seketika petir imajiner menyambar di dalam kepala Chanyeol.

" Kalau begitu kalian tidur saja di kamar Yifan!" seru Mama Wu dari dapur.

" SIAP MA!"

" TIDAKK!"

Malam yang makin larut tidak meredakan keramaian di rumah minimalis.

 **\- END OF EPISODE -**

* * *

 **P.S. Terima kasih atas koreksinya, iya sejujurnya sempat bingung ini mau dinamain apa tapi ya akhirnya bonus chapter aja... doakan mungkin nanti side story nya bakalan bener ada (kalau ada yang berminat)  
**

 **Terima kasih banya untuk semua yang mem-follow, favorite dan me-review cerita ini  
**

 **WUPARK | fannya chanyeol oppa | ichinisan1-3 | SexYeol | Park RiHyun-Uchiha | fnyl16 | Cold Lotus | yoonvi123 | chronossoul**

 **Semoga nggak bosen dan sebel sama ff ini ditunggu masukan atau review pembaca sekalian~~**

 **P.S.S. Don't be a Silent Reader Please~~**

 **finished 03/09/2017 - edited 03/13/2017  
**

 **With Love, KS**


	7. Bonus Story - The Scary One

**Bonus cerita dari "DREAM"  
**

.

 **Tittle : Bertemu Mertua series - The Scary One  
**

 **Cast : Krisyeol, Park Yoora, Park Couple**

 **Genre: Romance - Humor**

 **Disclaimer :** **I didn't gain any monetary benefit by making this fanfic, it's just purely pleasing my heart as a shipper, or anyone else who love these two...**

* * *

 **Bertemu Mertua series - The Scary One**

.

.

Pertemuan antara Sang Mama dan calon menantunya membuat Kris tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingatnya. Sepanjang minggu teman satu kantornya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka setiap kali mereka bertatapan dengan si _lawyer_ yang masih tergolong junior itu. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka tanyakan perihal pertemuan antara calon mertua dan calon menantu itu. Pertanyaan yang buang-buang waktu karena semua telah terjawab dengan senyuman gila itu.

Jawabannya pastilah semulus dan sesukses dahi _leader_ EXO – _boyband_ yang digandrungi oleh anak para _lawyer_ berumur – yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya.

Melihat kesuksesan pertemuan sesi pertama, Kris, si manusia dengan kepercayaan diri selangit meminta Chanyeol untuk mencetuskan ide sesi kedua. Yang pada intinya mengadakan pertemuan antara Kris dengan sang calon mertua. Yap, kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat saat dengan anehnya Kris mencetuskan ide itu.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana? Apakah pertemuan dengan Mama menyenangkan?" mereka berdua sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Seoul yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu jam._

 _Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka harus melayangkan seribu janji pada Mama Wu supaya beliau mau melepaskan kepulangan mereka berdua. Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak enak hati melihat wajah penuh permohonan Mama Wu tetapi, Kris dengan tegas meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk segera kembali ke Seoul mengingat Chanyeol sendiri telah mendapatkan panggilan daruratnya dari studio._

 _" Apakah tidak apa-apa kita pulang begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kris melirik ekspresi khawatir yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajah chubby Chanyeol._

" _Tenang saja tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Mama akan baik-baik saja, ada bibi Yuan yang menjaga Mama disana selama aku berada di Seoul. Lagipula seminggu lagi Mama akan berada di Seoul dalam waktu yang lama."_

" _HEUM! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Mama minggu depan. Sayang sekali Mama yang harus datang ke Seoul untuk kali ini."_

" _Urusan jaminan dan apalah itu, aku tidak tahu apa persisnya. Mama selalu saja menolak untuk memberitahukannya padaku." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kris dengan sebuah senyum simpul._

' _Kris tidak perlu tahu soal ini sampai ia bisa menceritakannya padaku,' batin Chanyeol saat ia kembali memandang jalan tol yang masih tampak lengang di pukul sepuluh pagi._

 _Hubungan Chanyeol dan Mama Wu memang sangat berkembang pesat hingga keduanya saling berbagi cerita tentang berbagai hal terlebih tentang Papa Wu – yang tentu saja diceritakan ketika Yifan sibuk dengan mengurus siberian husky kesayangannya._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya lebih memilih untuk menikmati ketenangan di antara mereka. Chanyeol menggumamkan beberapa baris lagu populer serta beberapa melodi tanpa nama yang Kris yakini sebagai proyek yang tengah di kerjakan Chanyeol._

 _Kris tersenyum memandang jalanan lengang sembari sesekali menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang tampak bahagia._

" _Bagaimana dengan season kedua?" tanya Kris spontan. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, merasa tidak memahami pernyataan spontan Kris._

" _Terlalu sering mengerutkan dahimu bisa saja membuat kerutan muncul di sana, love."_

" _Kalau hyung tidak se-ambigu ini, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

 _Kris dan sisi lainnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar matanya malas jika pacarnya itu mulai dengan kuliah soal menua, kerutan, dan lain sebagainya._

" _Jadi, jawaban pertanyaanku?"_

" _Pertanyaan yang mana? Aku tidak merasa mendengar pertanyaanmu, love."_

" _Aish, hyung menyebalkan!"_

" _Bratty Yeol sedang kambuh ya?" tanya Kris menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode merajuk._

" _Hyuuuung!"_

" _Iya, iya. Maksudku adalah, karena pertemuanmu dan Mama tergolong sangatlah sukses, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan season keduanya?" cetus Kris tak gentar._

" _Hyung ingin bertemu dengan appa dan eomma? Hyung yakin?" balas Chanyeol._

" _Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, benar?"_

" _Aku hanya meyakinkan. Hyung benar-benar yakin seratus persen?" terselip kekhawatiran dalam suara Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mencoba menggoyahkan keputusan Kris untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya karena dengan satu telepon maka mungkin Kris tidak akan pernah lepas dari jeratan keluarganya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, that particular one person._

" _Kau khawatir? Memangnya ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Ini hanya pertemuan keluarga bukannya terjun dalam medan peperangan."_

' _Well, technically it is,' balas Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan skenario yang sangat mungkin akan terjadi ketika keduanya bertemu._

 _Cepat atau lambat kedua orang itu memang akan bertemu, dengan Yoora sebagai kompornya, aku tidak heran jika bisa saja besok hal itu bisa terjadi. Tapi Chanyeol masih ingin menikmati masa pacaran dan lovey-dovey dengan pria di sebelahnya ini dalam keadaan utuh, meskipun Chanyeol selalu dalam masa in denial-nya ketika Kris menggodanya habis-habisan._

" _Kapan hyung ada sedikit waktu longgar?" tanya Chanyeol serius. Ia sudah mulai merancang rencana-rencana cadangan sebagai strategi menghadapi keluarganya dan menghindarkan Kris dari marabahaya yang bisa saja menimpanya._

" _Aku bisa meluangkan waktuku kapanpun untuk keluargamu, love."_

" _Aish, tolong jangan menggombal dulu, hyung. Aku benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaanku," tukas Chanyeol kesal. ' Sudah untung aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya tapi ia malah setenang itu. Rugi aku mengkhawatirkannya.' (Ow, rugi atau rugi, Park Chanyeol-sshi. Jangan membohongi diri~~)_

" _Aku juga serius dengan jawabanku, Yeollie yeollie."_

" _Baiklah, hows Friday sounds?"_

" _Told you anyday would be fine with me. Kalau ada yang harus menyesuaikan harusnya itu adalah aku, bukan calon mertua yang malah menyesuaikan, sayangku."_

" _Jangan mulai, please. Kalau hyung bilang begitu aku bisa apa. Aku akan menelepon eomma setelah sampai di Seoul. Pastikan tidak ada masalah apapun di hari Jumat."_

" _Aye, aye captain," selayaknya seorang prajurit, satu tangan Yifan menghormat. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kehebohan pacarnya itu._

' _Semoga hyung bisa keluar hidup-hidup.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan hari yang dinanti-natikan oleh Kris akhirnya tiba juga. Memastikan tidak ada yang _out of place_ pada setelan biru _ultramarine_ dengan dasi merahnya ia melangkah memasuki lobi sebuah apartemen yang sudah ia kenal dengan sangat familiar.

Gaya _cool_ – dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celana setelannya – Kris nyaris membuat resepsionis gelagapan melihatnya berjalan dengan santai solah lobby apartemen itu adalah _runaway_. Tak peduli dengan beberapa penghuni ataupun pengunjung apartemen yang nyaris pingsan, ia meluncurkan tangannya pada rambut yang ia sisir ke belakang.

Lengkap lah sudah _fanservice_ yang dilakukan oleh Kris dalam hitungan menit.

Entah berapa puluh pasang yang menoleh ke arah Kris dan memandangnya lama hingga ia akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Dan entah berapa pula korban dari aksi narsistik pria yang satu ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama – hanya pada dua kali tekan – Kris menemukan wajah kekasihnya bertekuk-tekuk saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

" Ada yang salah sayangku? Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?" tanya Kris seolah sudah tahu bahwa biang kekesalan Chanyeol kali ini adalah dirinya, selalu saja begitu.

Kris terlalu pasrah dengan _mood swing_ Chanyeol, tetapi ia tentu saja bahagia. Hingga ia bisa dibuat tersenyum penuh kemenangan selama seharian penuh karena bisa menggoda Chanyeol hingga kekasih manisnya itu merajuk habis-habisan.

Menurut Kris, ia bisa dibuat mimisan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk. Seluruh stok _aegyo_ yang selalu Chanyeol hindari akan muncul ke permukaan dan tentu saja Kris menikmati pertunjukan _first class_ yang secara eksklusif tersedia hanya untuknya.

Dasar, Chanyeol's _fool_.

" Ada apa? Kalau tidak di jawab begitu bagaimana aku tahu kesalahanku?" tanya Kris lagi setelah wajah Chanyeol semakin tertekuk saat menatap wajahnya.

" GANTI!" seru Chanyeol tidak suka.

Kris bertanya-tanya maksud dari satu kata yang diserukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

" Apa maksudmu, Yeol-ah? Aku tidak mengerti."

" Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaian _hyung_!"

Kris menurut saja saat Chanyeol menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol kemudian mendorong Kris masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih padanya.

Lagi-lagi Kris menurut pada permintaan non-verbal Chanyeol.

Wajah lega Chanyeol yang menyambutnya setelah ia berganti dengan pakaian membutnya terkekeh geli.

" Tidak usah tertawa!"

" Tapi kekasihku ini begitu menggemaskan saat cemburu, tidakkah aku boleh tertawa sedikit saja?" goda Kris.

" Aku tidak cemburu!"

" Iya, Chanyeollie-ku tersayang tidak cemburu, tetapi terbakar api. Bagaimana kalau begitu?"

" _Hyuuungggg_. Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburuuu!" rengek Chanyeol kesal.

" Sudah akui saja."

" Kubilang aku tidak cemburu. Titik!"

" Baiklah, baiklah, Chanyeollie-ku tidak cemburu." Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar kekalahan Kris.

Namun berbeda dengan Kris yang mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang. Ia tersenyum puas atas kecemburuan yang jelas ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya.

' Sang _tsundere_ bisa cemburu juga rupanya.'

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Park tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena masih berada di sekitaran kota Seoul. Gerbang kayu tradisional dengan papan nama Park menyambut keduanya.

Kris tidak pernah menyangka kalau keluarga kekasihnya ini masih mengadopsi nilai-nilai tradisional Korea. Tetapi dari beberapa cerita tentang keluarga Chanyeol yang ia dengar dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak mengira.

Tanpa ketukan permisi atau salam apapun, Chanyeol dengan tenang membuka pintu rumah masa kecilnya itu.

Berbeda dengan apa yang ditampilkan di luar, ternyata di dalam gerbang atau lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga Park tampak lebih modern daripada yang dibayangkan oleh Kris. Meskipun masih ada beberapa sentuhan klasik Korea seperti misalnya taman gaya klasik, lantai kayu, serta beberapa ornamen khas, tetapi selebihnya rumah itu terkesan modern.

Kris sempat merasakan nyalinya mengerut membayangkan orang tua super kolot yang akan menemuinya seperti pemandangan pintu gerbang yang menyambutnya tadi. Tetapi sekarang ia bisa sedikit lega karena sepertinya pertemuan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan buruk.

Mungkin Kris terlalu cepat menyimpulkan akhir dari pertemuan ini.

Karena ketika Chanyeol berlari kecil dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat, ia sempat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia yakin sekali dengan keberadaan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang di ruangan yang sama.

Kris ingin menoleh dan mencari tahu dari mana hawa itu berasal tetapi wajah mama Park yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

" _Eomma_ kenalkan, ini Kris, kekasihku." Kris merasa ada sepasang sayap yang mendadak tumbuh di punggungnya ketika mendengar bibir Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan sebutan kekasih.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang harus mengurangi kadar _tsundere_ -nya sampai-sampai hanya disebut dengan kekasih bisa membuat Kris nyaris mati bahagia seperti itu.

" Ohhh, jadi ini kekasih Chanyeol yang sering Yoora ceritakan!" seru Mama Park girang. Kris bisa melihat dari mana senyum serta kebiasaan mengerutkan wajah Chanyeol – terutama ketika tersenyum – berasal.

Kris tentu saja membalas senyum lebar sang nyonya Park dengan antusiasme yang sama hingga gusinya tampak dengan jelas.

" Ah, iya _eomonim_. Kuharap anda tidak keberatan saya memanggil seperti itu."

" Tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah kau harusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan _eomma_ sama seperti Chanyeol. Nak Kris ini satu-satunya pacar _uri_ Yeollie yang diperkenalkan secara resmi lho kemari." Mendengar penuturan Mama Park tentu saja semakin membuat Kris melayang lebih tinggi.

" Oh, benarkah _eomonim_? Kupikir Chanyeol pernah membawa pacarnya kemari," goda Kris. Terlihat jelas niat Kris untuk menggoda Chanyeol karena saat mengatakan hal itu, mata tajam Kris memfokuskan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah hampir hafal dengan kebiasaan Kris untuk menggodanya, melayangkan sebuah sikutan yang mendarat tepar di sekitar perut Kris.

' _Shit_ , masih untung ia tidak mengarah pada ulu hatiku. Sikutan Chanyeol benar-benar berniat membunuhku,' umpat Kris dalam hati. Ia sedikit membungkuk supaya bagian yang terkena sikutan tidak kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

" _Not so nice, dear_ ," geram Chanyeol dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kris yang berdekatan.

" Jangan menyakiti menantuku yang tampan ini, Yeollie. Silahkan duduk nak Kris. Kebetulan aku dan Yoora sedang menyiapkan untuk makan malam nanti. Ayo, Yeollie, bantu _eomma_ di dapur."

Entah kenapa Kris seperti menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di raut wajah Chanyeol saat Mama Park secara paksa menariknya untuk membantu persiapan makan malam. Sesuatu yang bisa diartikan sebagai ketidakrelaan atau kekhawatiran. Entah mana yang benar, tetapi Kris dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi itu, karena sejauh ini pertemuan berjalan secara normal dan lancar.

Kris mengamati ruangan tempat ia duduk dengan seksama, ruangan luas dengan nuansa klasik modern itu tampa hangat dengan warna krem, cokelat muda, dan putih gading yang bercampur. Ada beberapa foto yang terpajang dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Satu foto dengan ukuran paling besar menghiasi dinding putih gading, foto itu berisikan empat orang dengan dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang terpaut usia.

Wajah muda Chanyeol dan Yoora – si kakak perempuan – tampak serupa dengan wajah sang nyonya Park. Sedangkan fisik keduanya sepertinya diturunkan dari ayah mereka, mengingat tinggi Yoora yang melebihi rata-rata tinggi wanita Korea.

Suara deheman rendah membuat Kris berpaling dari pengamatannya. Ia bangkit saat menyadari seseorang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan lelaki paruh baya yang ada di dalah foto keluarga itu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, abeonim_ ," sapa Kris ramah.

" Hmm.."

" Perkenalkan nama saya Kris, kekasih Chanyeol." Mata tuan Park mendelik tidak suka saat menyebut jabatan Kris sebagai kekasih dari putranya itu.

" Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya tuan Park singkat.

" Saya bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara, _abeonim_."

" Jangan sok akrab. Aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai kekasih putraku." Kata-kata membunuh itu membuat kepala Kris seolah tersambar oleh petir imajiner.

" Maafkan saya, Tuan Park."

" Kasus apa yang sedang kau tangani saat ini?"

" Ada beberapa kasus yang saat ini saya tangani, Tuan Park. Kasus keluarga dan keimigrasian-lah yang mendominasi."

" Oh, kasus-kasus yang tidak berarti rupanya."

Sabar Kris, sabar, yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini bukan teman sekelasmu dulu melainkan calon mertuamu. Anggap saja pembicaraan tadi tidak ada, begitu cara Kris untuk menghipnosis dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi saat pandangan serta seringai kemenangan tuan Park terarah padanya, Kris mengumpat dalam hati, ' Orang tua sialan. Dia sengaja melakukannya!'

Kris bersyukur memiliki wajah yang dingin dan datar karena wajah datarnya itu bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi yang cukup membelit. Seperti bertemu dengan calon mertua contohnya.

" Untuk kasus semacam itu memang tidak membutuhkan satu tim penuh, karenanya saya bisa menanganinya secara mandiri. Keberhasilan-keberhasilan kecil semacam ini bisa mengantarkan saya pada referensi yang lebih baik di masa depan. Terlebih ketika nanti saya memutuskan untuk mengikat Chanyeol ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi." Tuan Park mendelikmendengar balasan tenang dari Kris.

Berbeda dengan tuan Park yang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di awal pertandingan, Kris hanya memasang sebuah senyum simpul setelah membalas ayah sang kekasih. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh yang terarah padanya.

' Jadi si pria tua ini yang melemparkan hawa pembunuh itu?' batin Kris geli saat menyadari gelapnya aura di sekitar sang tuan rumah.

" Membawa hubungan kalian menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi? Cih, tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda," gumam tuan Park keras.

Kris tidak membalas apapun melainkan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepolosan seakan ia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh calon mertuanya itu.

" Menikahi Chanyeol maksudmu? Secepat itu?" tanya tuan Park tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

" Iya, tuan Park. Tetapi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya besok—" Tuan Park semakin mendelikkan matanya mendengar upaya Kris untuk melemparkan guyonan.

" –kami masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin dalam satu atau dua tahun ke depan kami baru akan membicarakan hal yang lebih serius."

" Jadi hubungan kalian saat ini hanya main-main? Tidak serius dan tidak ada komitmen seperti itu? Kalau seperti itu lebih baik aku menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan gadis baik-baik anak temanku," kata tuan Park seolah-olah dia akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

" Saya pikir Chanyeol bukan tipe yang akan menyukai sebuah perjodohan. Siapa pun, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, bisa saja menjadi sasaran kekesalannya saat mengetahui kalau ia dijodohkan—" dengan berani Kris mengeluarkan kekehan gelinya, melibas argumen tuan Park sekaligus merasa geli yang sesungguhnya mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol mengomel saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

" Yakin sekali anak muda." Raut wajah menantang tuan Park berubah masam ketika Kris dengan lancarnya membalikkan semua ejekan yang sedari tadi ia lemparkan.

" Tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang suka dijodohkan—"

Terdengar hipokrit mengingat pertemuan mereka di awali dengan perjodohan.

" –terlebih dipaksa untuk langsung menikah tanpa mengenal siapa calon pasangannya. Usia kami sudah tidak terlalu pantas untuk bermain-main, kami hanya bisa menjalani apa yang ada di hadapan sekarang. Jika kami sudah mengenal lebih jauh, hal serius semacam pernikahan mungkin akan mengalir kemudian."

Ketenangan Kris dalam menghancurkan argumen tuan Park membuahkan hasil. Dengan geraman kesal tuan Park meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol muncul beberapa saat setelah tuan Park melakukan _walk out_ dari 'perbincangannya' dengan Kris. Tatapan khawatir dan meneliti langsung saja di arahkan pada Kris.

" Fiuhhh..." tanpa sadar Kris menghela nafas keras saat melihat wajah manis Chanyeol menggantikan wajah galak ayahnya.

" Apa _appa_ memukulmu? _Appa_ tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan, _hyung_?" cerca Chanyeol pelan.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya pembicaraan antara calon ayah mertua dan calon menantunya. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Yeollie. Tenang saja."

" Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir _appa_ akan menghadiahimu ceramah menyebalkan soal cocok atau tidak cocok bahkan mengancam untuk menjodohkanku," balas Chanyeol jujur.

" Mengancam untuk menjodohkan?" Kris membeo.

" Iya, tentu saja. Walaupun ancaman itu hanyalah gertakan sambal yang tidak ada realisasinya sama sekali," tambah sebuah suara baru yang dengan santainya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat tuan Park duduk tadi.

" _Noona_ jangan semakin memperpanjang masalah ini, _please_." Wanita cantik dengan wajah karbon kopi dari kekasihnya itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di hadapan dua sejoli itu.

" Aku tidak memperpanjang urusan ribet semacam ini, Yeol. Aku hanya memperingatkan kekasihmu ini supaya waspada dengan _appa_. Kupikir kau pasti tidak menceritakannya dengan detil mengingat kau selalu saja membela _appa_ saat ia bertindak berlebihan seperti itu."

Skak mat! Chanyeol membisu, tidak membalas omelan Yoora barusan.

" Dengar Kris Wu, ayah kami itu sudah membabat habis dua mantan kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya—"

" Maksud _noona_ , Lee Jinki dan Shim Changmin?"

" Kau tahu keduanya?"

" Aku hanya tahu nama mereka. Baekhyun yang memberitahukannya padaku."

" Baguslah. Ayah kami itu begitu overprotektif pada Chanyeol kita ini. Alasannya, karena Chanyeol adalah cucu laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga besar kami, baik itu dari sisi ayah maupun ibu. Makanya semua orang sangat memanjakan Chanyeol dan akibatnya ayah kami itu menjadi super overprotektif padanya—"

" _Hellow_ , aku masih disini. Jangan berbicara seolah aku tidak berada di sini!" sungut Chanyeol karena keberadaannya terasa sangat tipis, padahal obyek pembicaraan kakak dan kekasihnya itu adalah dirinya.

" Diam, Park Porkie. Kalau bukan aku memang siapa lagi? Aku tidak yakin kau akan menceritakan soal _appa_ pada kekasihmu ini."

Chanyeol memberengut mendengar balasan ketus dari kakak kandungnya sendiri.

" Jadi, kenapa aku menyebutkan dua mantan Chanyeol kesayangan kita ini adalah, keduanya sama-sama putus dari Chanyeol karena pengaruh ayah kami ini—"

" _Noona_ , itu tidak benar!" sanggah Chanyeol keras.

" Terus saja bela orang tua itu. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, Changmin adalah adik dari sahabat dekatku jadi tentu saja aku sering bertemu dengannya saat berkunjung. Saat itu sahabatku sempat marah padaku karena membuat adiknya itu galau berat setelah putus darimu."

" Kupikir dialah yang memutuskanmu tetapi setelah aku memaksanya untuk menjawab dengan jujur, Changmin menyebutkan alasan putusnya adalah _appa_ terang-terangan mengancam Changmin jika ia tidak putus denganmu maka dengan segala cara ia akan membuatnya putus denganmu. Padahal yang ia lakukan sebatas mengantarmu pulang dari sekolah."

" APA?! Tidak mungkin _appa_ melakukannya!" seru Chanyeol tidak percaya.

" Tanya saja Jae kalau tidak percaya. Aku tidak mengada-ada, untuk Jinki, aku tidak tahu dengan pasti yang jelas ia melakukan hal yang sejenis dengan Changmin. Dan Kris-sshi, sejujurnya aku tidak berharap banyak mendengar Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya ke rumah dan bertahan setelah itu, tetapi membuat ayahku _walk out_ barusan membuatku sedikit terkesan. Aku tidak sabar menunggumu datang lagi dan melamar Chanyeol," Yoora tertawa terbahak membayangkan adegan film aksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya ketika Kris melamar Chanyeol nanti, yang jelas ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

" Senang _noona_ bisa terhibur. Aku pastikan _noona_ mendapatkan tiket kelas premium saat itu terjadi," balas Kris dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo mendengar niat Kris yang secara gamblang ia paparkan.

" Ah, sekedar informasi, ayahku itu seorang atlet Judo. Jadi persiapkan dirimu sampai saatnya tiba." Dengan sebuah kerlingan, Yoora beranjak meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

" Jadi, candaan Mama soal 'berperang' melawan mertua itu memang benar?"

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **P.S :** **Terima kasih banya untuk semua yang mem-follow, favorite dan me-review cerita ini**

 **WUPARK94 | ichinisan1-3 | ketekchanII | LittleOoh | JungLoveMin | R110898 | yousee | Cold Lotus | chronossoul | exochanxi | yoonvi123**

 **please give a lot love for this story by reviewing or following or else favorite**

 **finished 1704022 - 13:19 with so little editing process**


End file.
